Atlantis Squarepantis
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: When SpongeBob and Patrick find a map that leads to the lost city of Atlantis, they and the others set off to find the lost city. SpongexSandy, PatxMindy, SquidxOC and GaryxOC, on hiatus
1. The Map

**Atlantis Squarepantis**

**(You're all seeing this right, I'll be doing a rewrite of one of the worst Spongebob specials to ever be released, Atlantis Squarepantis. It's not so much that it was bad, but rather that it was so disappointing. I mean, we Spongebob fans were promised an exciting Atlantean adventure, but instead we got a blatant rip off of Willy Wonka and the fact that it was a musical! But, this fan is going to change that and make this waste of a special the adventure everyone was promised. I hope you all enjoy this!)**

**Summary: **While they are having fun one day, Spongebob and Patrick come across a map which they find shows a route to the lost city of Atlantis. Along with Squidward, Sandy and Mr Krabs, the two head out to find the lost city.

**Pairings: **Spongebob/Sandy, Patrick/Mindy, Squidward/Lillian and Gary/Michelle

**Chapter 1: The Map**

It was a bright sunny morning in Bikini Bottom and somewhere in the fields of Jellyfish Fields, Spongebob Squarepants, an energetic and positive yellow sponge of 26 years old who was most noticeable by wearing his brown square pants with a red tie, and his best friend Patrick Star, a not very bright but lovable pink starfish who only wore green shorts with purple spots, were looking for jellyfish. The two held their jellyfish nets and were sneaking slowly across the fields to avoid attracting any attention from the jellyfish.

"All right, Patrick, we should be getting close. Just make sure they don't hear us; it's always fun to catch them by surprise." Spongebob said, looking back at his friend. Patrick nodded in agreement, and the two poked their heads up from behind a rock to see a jellyfish who was unaware that they were there. The jellyfish was letting out its familiar buzzing and start to float away while Spongebob and Patrick watched on from their hiding place.

"Can we go after it now, Spongebob?" Patrick asked. "Not yet, Patrick. Let's just wait a little longer so it doesn't see us and then we jump in." Spongebob responded. The two watched as the jellyfish floated through the air, and then they climbed out from behind the rock and started to sneak over to the jellyfish.

"Slowly, Patrick. Don't make any sudden movements." Spongebob whispered. As the two got close to the jellyfish, Patrick suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face in the grass. Spongebob looked down at him in surprise, while the jellyfish turned around to see the two. "Uh, Patrick?" Spongebob asked, as he slowly started to back away from worry. Patrick looked up and over at Spongebob backing away.

"Yeah, Spongebob?" Patrick asked. "Maybe this is a good time for us to start running." Spongebob said. Patrick stared at Spongebob in confusion and then smiled when he looked to see that the jellyfish had directed its attention to them.

"Look, Spongebob! The jellyfish is looking at us. We can catch it now, right?" Patrick asked. "I don't think so, Patrick. I think we made it angry!" Spongebob responded. Patrick looked back up at the jellyfish and noticed that several more had gathered, and they all had their attention directed to Spongebob and Patrick.

"You don't think it's too late to apologize, do you?" Patrick asked, looking back at Spongebob. "Run for it!" Spongebob said, and he immediately turned to the other direction and started to run away. Patrick was confused at first, but then he looked back at the jellyfish to see they were angry and ready to sting him.

"Spongebob, wait up!" Patrick called, and started to run after his friend. As the two were making a run for it, they hid behind a rock and poked their heads out to see if the jellyfish were there. After a few seconds of silence, the two sighed in relief and sat down to have a rest.

"That was close. I think that ends our jellyfishing plans for the day." Spongebob commented, as he looked over at Patrick. Patrick was thinking to himself before he suddenly remembered something.

"Spongebob, aren't you usually at work at this time of the day?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, usually I am. But it's the weekend, remember, Patrick?" Spongebob asked in response.

"Oh, yeah." Patrick said. "We need to think something else we can do." Spongebob said, as he started to have some thought to himself. After a few seconds, he smiled and snapped his fingers.

"I know! We can blow bubbles! I brought my own bubble soap." Spongebob said, as he brought out a container of bubble soap and his bubble wand. "Did you remember to bring the camera, Patrick?" he asked, as he looked over at Patrick.

"Right here, buddy." Patrick responded, as he showed his purple camera with the flashlight on the top. Spongebob dipped his bubble wand into the bubble soap, brought it out and blew it to reveal a bubble in the shape of himself.

"Hi, Patrick!" The Spongebob bubble called, waving to Patrick. As soon as Patrick saw it, he immediately snapped a picture before the bubble popped. As the picture came out from the bottom, the two looked down at it to see the Spongebob bubble, which caught Patrick by surprise.

"Wow! How'd you do that, Spongebob?" Patrick asked. "I brought a special bubble soap last week. Now, I can make the first attempt at blowing a bubble that will last all day!" Spongebob responded, as he showed Patrick the bubble soap container and the bubble wand that had the top in the shape of an A.

He then dipped the bubble want into the bubble soap again, brought it out and started blowing to make a huge bubble. But what he didn't notice was that the bubble started to trap him and Patrick inside it and it started to float into the air. Patrick looked down to notice the problem and then darted his eyes back to Spongebob.

"Spongebob?" he asked. Spongebob stopped blowing for a few seconds to say "Patrick, this bubble is going to break all records." With this, he continued to blow trying to make the bubble larger.

"Well, I hope it doesn't break until we get a little closer to the ground." Patrick responded. Confused, Spongebob looked down to see what Patrick was talking about and noticed that not only were they trapped inside the bubble, but they were also directly in the air floating above the city.

"What have I done?!" Spongebob cried, starting to panic. With this, he and Patrick started pounding against the bubble's surface, but the bubble was tough for them to pop. The bubble floated into a cave, but then it popped when it touched one of the cave's spikes at the top, sending Spongebob and Patrick to land on the ground. The two sat up and started to rub their heads off.

"Well, I'll make sure not to do that again anytime soon." Spongebob commented. But as he looked up, his eyes grew huge with amazement. "Patrick, look at this!" he smiled. Patrick looked up with Spongebob to see what he was talking about, and he was amazed as well. They could see that the cave had crystals stuck along its walls and it led to a maze of some kind.

"Isn't this the most wonderful cave you've ever seen, Patrick?" Spongebob asked. "Yeah, it sure is pretty." Patrick responded, since he had his attention mainly directed to the crystals on the cave's walls.

"Let's go see what it's like." Spongebob said, as he started to run off ahead. Patrick looked to notice Spongebob running ahead, and started to try and catch up. However, the two stopped short when they noticed there were two different entrances.

"Patrick, you and I can go different ways. I'll go to the left, and you can go to the right. Wait for me when you get to the end." Spongebob said. "Sure thing, buddy." Patrick responded. With this, the two started to go on their assorted routes. As Spongebob was looking around his side of the maze, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into a dead end.

"Guess it's easy to get lost in here." Spongebob commented as he rubbed his head. He got up and started to look around his half of the maze; it was certainly tough to go around a place like this. "Man, this maze is huge. I wonder if Patrick's making more progress than I am." Spongebob said to himself.

Patrick was staring at one of the walls since he had come to a dead end; he had been standing like that for quite a few minutes now and hadn't moved yet. "One of us has to move soon, and it'll either be me or you." Patrick said. There was no response, so Patrick continued his way through his half of the maze. "Maybe he'll catch up at the end." Patrick said to himself. Soon, Spongebob arrived at the end of the maze.

"Wow, I got here first. Patrick should be coming soon." Spongebob said, as he looked around. But then, he smiled when he saw that Patrick had arrived as well. "Patrick, there you are! Did you have much trouble getting through your way?" Spongebob asked.

"Not really, but I ran into someone on the way. He wasn't moving, so I figured he'd catch up." Patrick responded. There was silence for a few seconds before Spongebob recognized what the problem was. "Patrick, I think you just ran into a dead end." Spongebob said.

"Oh, there were dead ends in that maze? Someone should have let me know of that earlier." Patrick commented, scratching his head in confusion. Spongebob shook his head and was about to say something else before his eyes darted to the left.

"Patrick, look at that!" Spongebob said, pointing forward. Patrick looked with Spongebob to notice a rolled up brown piece of paper stuck in the dirt. "You think we should see what it is?" Spongebob asked.

Patrick shrugged and responded "I don't see why not." With this, the two ran over and Spongebob pulled the paper out of the dirt. After brushing any dirt that might still be stuck off, Spongebob unrolled the paper and gasped in amazement.

"Patrick, it's a map!" Spongebob smiled. Patrick looked with him to see that he was right; there was a blue trail leading through various places to end at a glorious city. "Where do you think it leads to, Pat?" Spongebob asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask someone who might know what it means." Patrick suggested. Spongebob was silent for a few seconds before a bright smile crossed his face and he looked over at Patrick.

"That's a great idea, Pat! Let's go to the museum; they'll know what this map means!" Spongebob agreed. With this, the two rushed out of the cave with their newly found map to the museum.


	2. At the Museum

**Atlantis Squarepantis**

**Chapter 2: At the Museum**

At Bikini Bottom Museum, which was shaped like a giant brown boat with oars coming out of the side and a sail set up at the top with the sign as several silver shields with each letter written on them, Mr Krabs, the owner of the famous restaurant, the Krusty Krab, as well as being well known for being a cheapskate without anyone else knowing, was standing beside the entrance. He snuck over and pulled out a small blue float with a pin, and as he pulled the pin out, the float inflated into a giant booth. He then stuck an admission sign on it and ran inside, as well as putting a sign beside the booth that said 'Admission, $3.00'.

Just then, a brown fish who was wearing a blue cap, sunglasses, a green top and red shorts looked at the admission price sign and then back at Mr Krabs.

"Hello. Welcome to the museum! That'll be three dollars." Mr Krabs said, holding his claw out to get the money. The fish started to scratch his head in confusion and said "I thought it was Free Tuesday."

Mr Krabs immediately shook his head. "No, today's Monday. Otherwise, I wouldn't be wearing this I hate Mondays shirt." He then pointed down to a white shirt he was wearing that said 'I hate Mondays'.

"That's a good point." The fish responded. He got three dollars out from his pocket, gave it to Mr Krabs and headed inside the museum. As he went past, Mr Krabs happily waved.

"Enjoy the artefacts!" Mr Krabs called. As he started to drag the money across his claw to see the amount, he commented to himself "Don't stand in one place too long, or else people might mistake you for one." But then, he could hear the sound of a familiar laugh and noticed Spongebob and Patrick running towards the museum holding the map. Mr Krabs immediately hid as the two ran past the admission booth into the museum, accidently knocking over the price sign in the process, and he then poked his head back up to notice that they weren't there anymore.

"That was close." Mr Krabs commented in relief. But he picked a bad time to relax, because he noticed the brown fish he saw earlier had come back with a security guard to point him out. Not wanting to get into trouble, Mr Krabs immediately scattered out of his booth and ran into the museum, with the security guard following him.

Inside, Spongebob and Patrick looked around to see the various exhibits in the museum. "Look at all of this, Patrick! Doesn't this museum hold the most special exhibits in Bikini Bottom?" Spongebob asked. He then had an idea and grabbed out a new camera he had brought along with him.

"Hey, Spongebob. Shouldn't we ask someone if they know what the map we found is about?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at Spongebob with his camera.

"We will, but first I'd like to take some pictures of the exhibits. If there's some special exhibits, I'll frame the pictures of those." Spongebob responded. With this, the two started to look around the museum to find exhibits to take pictures of. They noticed that some of the security guards were asleep, so they had to make sure not to wake them up.

"Wow, all these exhibits are amazing. These will make great pictures for a photo album." Spongebob commented as he and Patrick were looking around. Just then, they noticed Mr Krabs run past with a security guard chasing him down. The two looked at each other wondering what that was about, before Spongebob noticed someone nearby.

"Look, Patrick. There's Squidward!" Spongebob said, pointing ahead. Sure enough, sitting nearby looking at a special painting was Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob's next door neighbour. He was often known to be very unhappy and cynical, making snarky remarks whenever possible and very often getting annoyed by Spongebob and Patrick's antics. He also had a large passion for music and art, and the latter was exactly what he was doing now.

"Ah, Neptune's ascension; the last surviving painting from the great city of Atlantis. Just what the doctor ordered, Squiddy. Spending your day studying the Atlantean masters, and best of all, no Spongebob or Patrick to ruin your day." Squidward smiled. But then, he noticed something was out of place and turned around to notice Spongebob and Patrick, who then happily waved to him.

"Just ignore them, and they won't bother you." Squidward said to himself, and turned away from the two to focus on his own business. But while he wasn't looking, Spongebob and Patrick ran over to stand right near him. At first, Squidward didn't notice, but when he turned around to see them again, he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Hey, Squidward! Do you mind if we take a picture?" Spongebob asked, holding his camera up. "No!" Squidward retorted. Spongebob didn't listen and snapped a photo anyway. He and Patrick then looked down at the picture to see that it was of Squidward ready to yell at them.

"That'll make a great picture at home." Spongebob commented, as he and Patrick didn't notice Squidward still glaring at them. When they brought the photo down from their eyes, Squidward then directed his attention to them.

"What are you two doing here? If it's time for you to ruin my day, it's a little too early for me." Squidward said. Spongebob and Patrick looked at each other for a few moments, confused, and then they looked back at Squidward.

"Actually, we came to find something out." Spongebob responded. Patrick then brought the map they had out. "We found this while we were at Jellyfish Fields, and we're trying to find someone who might know what it is." Patrick explained. Squidward was surprised, and looked down to see the map.

"Could I have a look at that for a second?" Squidward asked. "Sure." Spongebob responded, and handed the map to Squidward. Squidward unrolled the map, had a look at it for a few seconds, and then looked down at the two having an idea.

"Why don't you two just continue to look at the artefacts? I'm going to go find someone who can help you out." Squidward said, as he handed the map back at Spongebob. Spongebob and Patrick then both smiled when they heard Squidward say that.

"Thanks, Squidward!" Spongebob responded, and he and Patrick started to rush off. As soon as they were gone, Squidward started happily laughing and looked back at the painting he had directed his attention to before the two interrupted him.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Squidward said to himself. As Spongebob and Patrick were keeping themselves busy, they noticed a tour group looking at a ship in a bottle sealed in a glass bottle. "This will definitely make one of the best photos!" Spongebob smiled as he snapped a picture.

Nearby, Sandy Cheeks, a 25 year old brown squirrel wearing a white suit with an acorn patch on it and a helmet so she could breathe underwater, was looking around at some of the pictures that were hung up on the walls. As she was having her own personal tour, she noticed Spongebob and Patrick nearby looking around. "Now, I wonder what these two are doing here. Better go see them and find out." Sandy said to herself, and she started to run over to them.

Spongebob had just snapped a photo of a purple pot and looked down at the picture. "You've been framed!" Spongebob said, and started happily laughing at his own joke. While he was occupied, he didn't notice Sandy coming over from behind him.

"Howdy, Spongebob." Sandy smiled. Caught by surprise, Spongebob immediately turned around and snapped a photo of her. When he brought the camera down to notice it was Sandy, he smiled.

"Oh, hi, Sandy. You almost gave me a scare!" Spongebob said. "Oh, sorry about that." Sandy responded. Spongebob then looked down at the photo of Sandy he had accidently snapped and smiled. Sandy looked down at the photo with him and she couldn't help smiling too; it was of her waving to him with a bright smile.

"Now this is my favourite picture." Spongebob said. He then looked back up at Sandy, since she noticed Patrick was with him as well. "Hey there, Patrick." Sandy said.

"Hi, Sandy." Patrick responded. "So, Sandy, what are you doing here?" Spongebob asked, as he was still holding his picture of her.

"I was just having a look around to see if the museum had anything new. What brought you fellas down here?" Sandy asked. Spongebob brought the map out and showed it to Sandy.

"We're trying to see if anyone knows what this map is." Spongebob responded. He then unrolled the map for Sandy to see. Sandy had a look to see what the map was, and then she started to smile with amazement.

"Well, would you look at that!" Sandy smiled in fascination. "What is it?" Spongebob asked, noticing Sandy's expression of interest.

"I think you guys have found a route to the lost city of Atlantis!" Sandy responded. Spongebob and Patrick were both amazed, and Squidward had arrived as soon as he heard that from where he was.

"Did you say the lost city of Atlantis?" he asked. "You know it, Squidward. This map has a route that leads to the city, and apparently no one has been able to find it yet. So, that means that the city must have a lot of secrets that no one knows yet." Sandy responded.

"Wait. How do you know about Atlantis, Sandy?" Spongebob asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I'd been doing a lot of research on the city, and from what I found, it's said to be a special city with a lot of secrets that are yet to be discovered." Sandy explained. Spongebob and Patrick looked at each other in excitement; they couldn't believe they had found a route to such a special city. But then, the group of four could hear someone calling to them and they turned to notice Mr Krabs making a run for it.

"Get out of the way! Move it!" Mr Krabs called, as he ran past the group. The four were confused, but then they turned to notice a few security guards running after Mr Krabs. "Let's go!" Spongebob said, and the four started to run for it as well. It didn't take them long to catch up with Mr Krabs, who had already gone ahead of them.

"Mr Krabs, what's the hurry about? And why are those security guards after you?" Spongebob asked. "They said I tried to rip someone off on a weekend, and here I thought it was Monday. I've been losing track of the days…" Mr Krabs explained. The group looked back to notice the guards running after them, and they immediately ran out of the museum to get away. However, Spongebob's photo of Sandy fell out of his pocket and it landed on the sand, which Spongebob turned around to see.

"My photo!" Spongebob gasped. He then turned back to the group. "You guys go off ahead. I need to get something." Spongebob said, and rushed off to get the photo back. Though the others were confused, they didn't argue and started to run off ahead. Spongebob ran to where the photo had landed and picked it up.

"There you are. I wouldn't want to lose you." Spongebob smiled, as he looked at the photo and put it back in his pocket. But then, he noticed the guards coming and started to run off after the others, not taking long to catch up.

"We need to find somewhere to stay so they don't find us." Squidward said. Spongebob had some thought to himself, and then snapped his fingers having an idea.

"We can go to my house. Those guards will never find us there." Spongebob suggested. With that, the group started to make their way to the Pineapple.


	3. Getting Ready

**Atlantis Squarepantis**

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready**

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr Krabs continued on their run from the security guards, hoping to get to the Pineapple before they caught up. Spongebob squinted his eyes and then he smiled. "There it is! Come on, let's hurry!" Spongebob said, looking over at the rest of the group. As they came to the entrance, Spongebob opened the door to let the others in and then ran in, slamming the door behind him. Inside, all five were trying to catch their breaths after that long run.

"That was exhausting, but I think we lost them." Spongebob said, as he looked out the window and noticed that the security guards weren't there. Just then, they could hear loud pounding on the door and it was rather surprising that the door didn't fall off its hinges. Then, they could hear someone from outside.

"Okay, Eugene Krabs. Come out with your hands up. We have you surrounded from the outside." It was one of the security guards; the group gasped in unison, realising that the guards had caught up. They then looked at each other, uncertain of what to do. Spongebob was silent before he smiled, having an idea.

"You guys wait for me in my room. I'll take care of those guards." Spongebob said. With this, the rest scattered upstairs while Spongebob went to answer the door. The security guards were still pounding on the door before Spongebob opened it to see them. "Good day, officers. Can I help you?" Spongebob asked.

"We're looking for Eugene Krabs. He attempted to rip off a visitor on a weekend by making them pay and saying that it was Monday. You wouldn't happen to see him, would you, kid?" One of the guards asked. Spongebob scratched his head like he was in thought for a few moments before he looked back at the guards.

"No, I haven't seen anyone like that. But, I'll let you know if I do." Spongebob responded, and immediately closed the door before the guards could say anything. The guards looked at each other in confusion before they started to head out. Spongebob looked out the window to watch them leave and sighed from relief knowing that they were out of trouble.

"Well, that was a close call." Spongebob commented. He then headed upstairs to his room to see that everyone was there waiting for him. "It's all right, everyone. Those guards won't find us anytime soon." Spongebob said. The rest of the group sighed in relief, knowing they were in the clear for the time being. Spongebob then got his photo of Sandy out of his pocket and smiled.

"I know just what to do with this." Spongebob said. He grabbed a photo frame out of one of the cupboards, put the photo in it and then put the photo on his bedside table beside the clock. "There. That way, I can always see it." Spongebob said, as he looked at the photo with a bright smile.

"Spongebob, were you able to get the map as well?" Sandy asked. Spongebob brought the map out and unrolled it so everyone could look at it. "I don't believe it. To think this is a route to the lost city of Atlantis. Can you imagine what secrets that city might have, just waiting to be discovered?" Spongebob asked, as the group had gathered to look at the route.

"Not to mention the treasures! Any special city like that might have a large amount of treasures." Mr Krabs commented. The others looked at him for a few moments, but then shrugged it off since they were aware of how much Mr Krabs loved money.

"I don't know about any of you fellas, but I think a city like that would be tough to find. Maybe that's why it's stayed unknown for a long time, because no one's been able to find it yet." Sandy explained. Spongebob suddenly smiled, as that comment gave him an idea.

"I know! Why don't we look for Atlantis?" Spongebob suggested. The others stared at him in alarm, wondering if he was serious. "What?!" They asked in unison, which caused Spongebob to look at them, confused. "What's wrong with that idea?" Spongebob asked.

"Spongebob, is your brain covered with algae? There's a reason why it's called the lost city; no one's been able to find it!" Squidward said. "Exactly! And we can be the first ones to find it. We'll be able to be the first to say that we've found a city that has stayed secret for so long, and we'll be able to say what we found as well!" Spongebob explained. The others stared in uncertainty, and then they looked at each other unsure of what to say about this.

"Come on, you guys! It'll be the best. We'll have a lot of fun while we're looking, and there's nothing like having fun while you're looking for something special. Not to mention if we all work together, it'll be a lot better than one of us getting it all to ourselves. What do you think?" Spongebob asked, with a smile. There was silence as the others looked at each other, before they then looked back at Spongebob.

"Well, I need to be at the Krusty Krab. Someone needs to make sure that Plankton doesn't get his hands on the Krabby Patty formula." Mr Krabs explained.

"Yeah, and I need to keep an eye on my place too. Why do I need to do that, though?" Patrick asked, scratching his head to try and remember. "I'd prefer staying at the comfort of my home than risk myself not making it back alive on something like that." Squidward said.

"Sorry for sitting this out too, Spongebob, but I have a lot of important projects to attend to as well." Sandy said. Spongebob's smile faded, and he looked around at everyone.

"You have your own business, huh? Well…thanks anyway, guys. I'll get ready to go…alone." Spongebob said, doing his best to hide his disappointment and started to head downstairs. As the others watched him leave, Sandy then looked back to the group.

"You know, I think we're all being a bit hard on Spongebob. He was looking forward to this a lot, and I hate seeing him so disappointed." Sandy commented. "Yeah, that's true. But we all have our own business to attend to, and I wouldn't want my restaurant to go out of business." Mr Krabs said. Annoyed, Sandy then turned to him.

"Mr Krabs, would it hurt too much to close your restaurant for just a few days, just so one of your most loyal workers can be happy?" Sandy asked. Mr Krabs was surprised by this, but then he started to look down feeling a bit ashamed of himself for that. Sandy then directed her attention to Patrick.

"Patrick, you were looking forward to this as much as Spongebob was. I think it would be great for you to have a fun time with your friend, as well as enjoy the adventure." Sandy explained. Patrick then started to smile, realizing Sandy was right. She then turned to Squidward, since she had saved him for last.

"Squidward, even though Spongebob's driven you crazy on more occasions than I can count, I can tell you still really care for the little fella. Don't you think it would make you feel good to put your own priorities aside and have a great adventure with him?" Sandy asked. Squidward found himself unable to say anything to that question, and he just remained silent. Sandy then stood up and started to head downstairs, but not before she looked back at the others.

"I'll leave you all to think about it." Sandy said, and she headed downstairs. Spongebob was sitting on his couch, upset that everyone had turned down this adventure of a lifetime. But then, he could hear someone come downstairs and turned around to see who it was.

"Sandy?" Spongebob asked, his voice quiet. Sandy then walked over to Spongebob and she could see that he looked really upset; he was certainly disappointed by everyone turning the adventure down. "How come you came down?" Spongebob asked.

"Spongebob…you won't be going alone. I'd like to come with you." Sandy said. Spongebob sat up in surprise as soon as he heard Sandy say that. "Really?" he asked, as he was slowly starting to brighten up.

"That's right. As much as I like doing my own things, one thing I can't stand is seeing you disappointed. So even if no one else comes with you to find Atlantis, I'd like to." Sandy responded. Spongebob started to smile at this, but then he and Sandy turned to notice the others come downstairs as well.

"Yeah! I'm coming with you too, buddy!" Patrick said. "So am I! A good crew never turns down one member." Mr Krabs agreed. They then turned to Squidward to hear what he would say. Squidward then sighed, and looked up at the rest.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but I'm coming too!" Squidward said. The others cheered at this, and Spongebob's smile was as bright as it usually was, hearing that everyone was coming.

"Wow, thanks everyone!" Spongebob smiled. The group then looked down at the map to see where they'd need to go. "Let's see. Atlantis is right off in the distance, over the Kelp Forest. So that means we'll need to take the bus so we can get as near as possible, and then we'll be right walking the rest of the way." Spongebob said, as he trailed his finger across the map to show the route they would take.

"All right then, let's get ready to go and then it's off to Atlantis!" Sandy said. The others couldn't agree more; this was going to be one great adventure. That night, Spongebob was asleep, but then he got up and looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"Yep, that looks about right. Let's get ready." Spongebob said. He jumped out of his bed and slowly snuck through the room to not wake Gary, his pet snail, up. But then, Gary opened his eyes and looked up to see Spongebob.

"Meow." Gary said. Surprised, Spongebob turned around and smiled to see that Gary was awake. "Oh, Gary! It's you. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Spongebob asked. Gary shook his head and Spongebob sighed in relief.

"That's good. I need to get ready; me and the others are heading off to find an ancient city." Spongebob said. "Meow." Gary responded, simply.

"You'd like to come along too?" Spongebob asked. Gary smiled; that meant it was a yes. Spongebob then picked his little partner up and smiled. "All right then, you can come too, Gary. Just make sure you behave, okay?" Spongebob asked. Gary nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, let's go!" Spongebob said. After getting dressed and packing everything he needed, Spongebob opened the door of his house, headed outside and closed the door behind him with Gary following close behind. "Okay, Gary, we need to meet everyone at the bus stop. I'm ready!" Spongebob smiled, and started to make his way to the bus stop happily cheering "I'm ready!" Gary followed, secretly wondering how long it would be until they got there.

Patrick lifted his house, which was a giant brown rock with an antennae-like satellite at the top, up and looked around to make sure no one was there. He then headed out carrying a jar of mayonnaise and started to make his way to the bus stop.

Sandy, wearing her oxygen suit, headed out of her tree dome locking the door behind her. "I've got everything I need, and to make sure no one gets inside…" She got out a remote control form her bag and pressed the button, completely sealing off the tree dome. "There we go." Sandy said, and started to head off to the bus stop.

Squidward opened the door of his house and headed outside, closing it behind him; he had everything he needed as well as his clarinet. "Clary, what made you think I'd leave you behind? When we get to Atlantis, they'll be able to recognize talent when they see it." Squidward smiled as he looked down at his instrument. With that, he started playing as he headed off to the bus stop. When he arrived, he was surprised to see that almost everyone else had come before him.

"All right, it looks like almost everyone is here. Has anyone seen Mr Krabs?" Sandy asked, looking around to make sure everyone was present.

"He headed off to close the Krusty Krab. He took the map with him as well. I just hope he doesn't lose it; I wouldn't want that map to fall into the wrong hands." Spongebob responded, and he looked down in worry at the thought of anyone else getting the map.

"Oh, don't worry, Spongebob. Who else besides us would want that map, anyway?" Sandy asked. Meanwhile, Mr Krabs had just finished locking up the Krusty Krab, and he was starting to make his way to the bus stop.

"There we go; the old girl should be fine without me for a few days. And the map is safe as well; it almost feels like nothing can go wrong." Mr Krabs commented. He should have chosen his words more carefully, because the wind started to blow lightly and the map blew right out of his pocket. "Hey! Come back here!" Mr Krabs called, as he started to run after the map. However, the map blew high into the air and right towards the Chum Bucket.

Inside, Plankton was asleep. The map blew into his room landing right beside the bed. But then, the wind started to blow into the room, causing Plankton to suddenly start shaking because of how cold it was. "Dear Neptune, it's freezing in here! What's going on?" Plankton asked, as he opened his eye and looked up. He then noticed that the window beside his bed was open and he sighed in annoyance.

"I knew there was something I forgot to do." Plankton commented. He walked over to the window and immediately slammed it. But, he must have done it a bit too hard because the glass on the window shattered causing the wind to come in again. Plankton sighed and shook his head, but then he turned around to notice something lying behind him.

"What's this?" Plankton asked, as he went over to have a closer look. He unrolled it on the floor to have a closer look and his eye started to go huge with surprise. "A map? And it leads to…" He then gasped when he saw the destination. "The lost city of Atlantis?" Plankton remained silent for a few moments, but then a smile crossed his face.

"Maybe this is what I need. If I can take control of the Atlantean weaponry, then the entire city will be under my command!" Plankton said. He then started laughing, knowing that this would be one plan that wouldn't backfire. With that, he headed right out of the Chum Bucket taking the map with him.


	4. Bus Detour

**Atlantis Squarepantis**

**Chapter 4: Bus Detour**

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy had been waiting for quite a while for Mr Krabs to come. Spongebob was keeping an eye out, and then he smiled when he saw Mr Krabs come. "There you are, Mr Krabs. Do you still have the map with you?" Spongebob asked. Mr Krabs was alarmed; he didn't want to mention that he had lost it on his way here. So to get himself out of trouble, he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I've got it in my bag, and I'll get it out once we're further on down the road." Mr Krabs responded. Spongebob smiled at this, and then he looked to notice that their bus was arriving. "Look! Here comes our bus." Spongebob said. The bus stopped short and the door opened, letting the group get inside. Nearby, Plankton was running over with his bag and the map, and he noticed that the bus was there.

"There it is! I'd hate to miss out on this." Plankton said, and he immediately ran onto the bus without the others noticing him. As the group came onto the bus, they were surprised to notice the small number of seats there were.

"Look at the seats. I'm surprised they weren't able to get more than just a few rows." Spongebob commented. "Well, maybe there are some buses that take just a few people, and they're just the small buses for that job." Sandy suggested. Spongebob nodded; that could be the case. The group started to get into the seats with each of them getting their own row, but Sandy noticed that there wasn't one row for her.

"Hey, fellas. You wouldn't happen to have a spare seat for me, would you?" Sandy asked. The others except for Spongebob shook their heads, but Spongebob had an idea to solve that problem. "Sandy, there's a spare seat next to me." Spongebob said, pointing to the empty space beside him. Sandy smiled when she heard this, and she came over and sat down beside Spongebob.

"Thanks, Spongebob. You don't mind the company, do you?" Sandy asked, looking over at her bus partner. "Of course not. Feel free to make yourself comfortable." Spongebob responded, brightly smiling at her. Sandy couldn't help but smile as well; Spongebob was such a generous person and was more than happy to make room for others.

Squidward was watching the two with annoyance; he then sighed and lay back in his seat, reading one of his art magazines. But then, he looked at the row in front of him to notice Patrick holding his jar of mayonnaise. "Patrick? Why do you have a jar of mayonnaise with you?" Squidward asked. Patrick looked at Squidward and smiled.

"So I can be a musician like you, Squidward. I'm bringing my own instrument with me." Patrick responded. Squidward sighed and slowly shook his head before directing his attention back to Patrick.

"Patrick, I went through this with you before. Mayonnaise is not an instrument." Squidward said. Patrick was surprised, but then he opened the jar and started to help himself to the mayonnaise. Squidward then lay back in his seat, trying not to get annoyed straight away. "This is going to be a long bus trip. I just don't want to lose my mind by the end of it." Squidward commented to himself, and looked back down at his magazine.

Meanwhile, Plankton was looking around the bus to see that everyone was comfortable in their seats, and he didn't want to get noticed. But then, he looked up to notice the glove box at the front of the bus and smiled. "That'll make a great place to stay until we get there. Soon, that city will wish they never met me!" Plankton smiled. He jumped up into the glove box, dropping the map in the process, and closed it before anyone noticed him. Spongebob turned and noticed the map lying between the seats; he then smiled and picked it up.

"Hey, there's the map! How did that get here?" Spongebob asked. Mr Krabs remained silent, still not wanting to bring up the fact that he lost it on his way here. "Oh well, it's great we still have it. That way, we know where to go." Spongebob said. He then looked outside to notice that it was late into the night, and the bus was already on its way down the road.

"Have you guys noticed how late it is already?" Spongebob asked. As he turned to look at the others, he noticed that Patrick was already asleep. Smiling, he then looked at the others. "Hey, why don't we all get some rest now? We'll be ready to go tomorrow morning." Spongebob suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. I was getting sleepy anyway." Sandy agreed. "I don't see why not. I never like to overwork, you know." Mr Krabs commented.

"I guess that's not a bad idea. Just wake me up when we get there." Squidward responded, and made himself comfortable in his seat. The others didn't take long to get to sleep after him; they certainly knew they would need the sleep for later on in the trip.

The next morning, Spongebob slowly opened his eyes and looked outside to see that it was early in the morning; the sun had just started to rise and they had gotten further away from Bikini Bottom. He then noticed that Sandy was asleep against him, so he slowly climbed out of his row and went over to Squidward's row to see that he was still asleep.

"Hey. Hey, Squidward. Squidward?" Spongebob asked. Squidward got up and noticed that Spongebob was brightly smiling at him. Seeing this, Squidward immediately sat up. "What?" he asked, but Spongebob immediately put a finger to his lips to shush him up.

"Everyone's still asleep." Spongebob whispered, and pointed the rest of the rows. Squidward then looked to see that sure enough, everyone was still asleep. After noticing that, Squidward then directed his attention back to Spongebob.

"Why did you need to wake me up when it's still early in the morning, and it's not even the time that I'm usually up?" Squidward asked. Spongebob smiled and jumped up onto the seat to sit beside Squidward, much to Squidward's discomfort.

"Squidward, I've been thinking about something since we left last night." Spongebob said. "I highly doubt that, but I'm listening." Squidward responded, as he slowly darted his eyes to look at Spongebob.

"I figured that since we're looking for a lost city, don't you think that over time the Atlanteans may have forgotten important things, like art or culture?" Spongebob asked. Squidward started to brighten up at the mention of those two words; those were exactly what he had aspiration for. He then looked over at Spongebob, interested and a bit confused at the same time.

"So, what are you saying?" Squidward asked. "I'm saying that they might be looking for someone like you, Squidward. Someone who can teach them about the true works of art, and what culture is really about. Did you bring your clarinet with you?" Spongebob asked. Squidward nodded in agreement and brought out his clarinet to show Spongebob.

"If you start practicing from now until we get to Atlantis, you'll be able to give those Atlanteans a performance that they'll never forget!" Spongebob continued. Squidward then started to brightly smile; this was turning into the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"Spongebob, get ready to witness the work of a true artist!" Squidward said as he held his clarinet up ready to start playing. Spongebob then put on a pair of earmuffs knowing what was coming. Squidward then started to play one of the songs he knew best, but what he didn't realize was how terrible his music really was. However, the others started to notice as they were started to get woken up by Squidward's clarinet playing.

"Now, what's that sound? I don't know about you, but I haven't heard anything like it!" Sandy commented, as the group blocked their ears. The only one who wasn't bothered was Patrick, who was still fast asleep.

"That would have to be Squidward; there's no one else who owns a fish flute like his." Mr Krabs responded. Inside the glove box, Plankton was asleep when he could suddenly the clarinet music coming from outside. Since it hurt his ears so much, he immediately blocked them so he wouldn't have to listen to this.

"That's unbearable! Whoever's playing that needs to stop, because it's complete torture!" Plankton cried, obviously unable to stand listening to the music. He then opened the glove box and poked his head to see who was playing that music, and he noticed that it was Squidward with his clarinet.

"I thought just as much. I'm not going to spend my entire trip listening to this!" Plankton commented, and he immediately jumped out of the glove box, ran towards the row Squidward was sitting and climbed up onto the top of the seat to stare at Squidward. After a few seconds, he immediately snatched the clarinet away much to Squidward's alarm.

"Give me that! I can't sleep with the ruckus going on where I can hear it." Plankton said. The group gasped when they saw it was him and Mr Krabs immediately ran over to where he was.

"Plankton! I had a feeling you'd try and sneak along." Mr Krabs said. Plankton turned to notice Mr Krabs and smiled. "Oh, don't mind me, Krabs. I'm just enjoying the ride like everyone else. Well, I was until this guy thought it would be a smart idea to play this thing!" Plankton responded, as he held Squidward's clarinet over his head.

"Don't play coy with me, Plankton! I know you want something with Atlantis, and I'm not going to let you do that!" Mr Krabs retorted. Plankton's eye went huge as soon as he heard Mr Krabs; he didn't expect him to work it out as quickly as he did.

"Krabs, you read me like a book. And I'm not very easy to understand sometimes." Plankton commented. But then, he realised how heavy the clarinet was and dropped down onto the floor taking the clarinet with him. Squidward picked his clarinet up, deciding to have it back, and Mr Krabs picked Plankton up by his antennas.

"Now, would you like me to suggest your next course of action?" Mr Krabs asked. He opened one of the windows and held Plankton out over the ground. "You have anything you'd like to say before you're sent flying out like a bug?" Mr Krabs asked. Plankton looked down at the ground for a few moments, and then looked back at Mr Krabs.

"Well, actually I do have one question. Have you noticed that the road doesn't look the same?" Plankton asked, pointing down to the ground. Confused, Mr Krabs looked out the window and noticed that Plankton was right; they had gone off the road and were now driving on sand.

"I don't think this was called for on our trip." Sandy commented, as the others looked out the window to see they were off course. "I'll go talk to the bus driver." Spongebob said and started to head up to the front of the bus. But when he arrived at the bus driver's seat, he gasped to see that it was empty.

"The bus driver's missing!" Spongebob cried. "So, does that mean that…no one's driving this bus?" Squidward asked, as the others then caught on with what that meant. The bus then started to veer sharply to the left, sending the group flying against the wall where the windows were. As they shook themselves off, Patrick had chosen that time to wake up and looked around in surprise.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" Patrick asked. "Patrick, our bus driver has gone missing and the bus is steering off the road!" Spongebob explained. Patrick was alarmed and immediately sat up in his seat, while the others quickly got back into their seats.

"What are we going to do? We're going to crash if we don't do something!" Squidward said. Spongebob was silent, but then he had an idea. "I know just what to do!" he said, and immediately ran to the driver's seat, putting on the seatbelt and getting behind the wheel. "I'm going to get the bus back on course!" Spongebob said. The group then gasped when they heard this.

"But Spongebob, you don't have your boating license yet!" Sandy called. "Maybe, but I've taken the boating test enough times to remember exactly what to do!" Spongebob responded. Patrick grabbed Gary, who had been asleep beside him, so he could keep an eye on him.

"Everyone, hold on tight to your seats! This is going to be one rough ride!" Spongebob called. The others then grabbed onto their seats so they didn't fall out. Spongebob then started to veer hard to the right, causing Plankton to fly straight out and grab onto the window to avoid flying out.

"Help! I don't want to end up like a green blob!" Plankton called. Mr Krabs noticed Plankton holding onto the window for dear life and, without a second thought, grabbed him and pulled him back inside. Spongebob then stopped his hard veer noticing that the road was just right beside them.

"There's the road! We're back on course!" Spongebob smiled. "I wouldn't talk too soon, Spongebob! There's a sharp turn up ahead!" Mr Krabs warned, pointing in front of Spongebob. Spongebob turned to see that sure enough, there was a sharp turn going left and it was right over a cliff. Keeping his full focus, Spongebob turned quickly to the left, causing the bus to be lifted to the right for a few moments, and made the turn safely with the bus getting back on its four wheels. After a few seconds, Spongebob started to smile realizing they were safe.

"We…we made it, everyone. We're not going to fall off the road." Spongebob said, struggling to catch his breath after that thrilling experience. The others looked out the window to see that he was right; they were still safe on the road. After a few seconds, everyone started to cheer.

"I can't believe he pulled it off! But we made it, and that's really all that matters to me." Squidward smiled, still unable to believe that they survived. "All right, buddy! That was amazing!" Patrick called, happily rooting for his best friend. Mr Krabs and Plankton were staring in disbelief, before Mr Krabs started to smile.

"You see why Spongebob's one of my most loyal workers? He always come through when you expect it, and he makes me proud while doing it." Mr Krabs commented, smiling. Sandy then ran over to Spongebob, who was still behind the wheel.

"Wow, Spongebob, that sure was a dangerous feat you pulled off there. But, I'm glad we all made it and I need to thank you for that." Sandy smiled, and she hugged the little yellow sponge tightly. Spongebob smiled and let go of the wheel to return Sandy's embrace.

"Oh, thanks, Sandy." Spongebob responded. Unfortunately, since Spongebob had his hands off the wheel, the bus started to steer off course again and they were driving right over a cliff which they were about to fly off!

"Spongebob, look out!" Squidward warned. Spongebob noticed that they were still going and before he had a chance to react, the bus fell off the cliff and started to roll down the surface of the cliff downwards.

"Hold on!" Spongebob called, as the bus skidded down the cliff's surface. As they came near the bottom, the bus suddenly collided with a giant part of the cliff and sent the entire group flying through the air into the Kelp Forest.


	5. In the Kelp Forest

**Atlantis Squarepantis**

**Chapter 5: In the Kelp Forest**

Spongebob was still in a daze; it felt like time had gone for longer than it really had after the crash. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he had landed in the Kelp Forest, and as he was looking around he noticed that Sandy had been looking down at him. "Hey, Spongebob. Are you all right? That was a nasty crash." Sandy said. Spongebob slowly sat up and rubbed his head off.

"Sandy? What happened? Where did we end up?" Spongebob asked as the two stood up. But then he smiled as he recognized where they were. "Hey, I know this already. We're in the Kelp Forest!" he said. But then, he became confused again. "How did we end up here?"

"Everyone ended up in here after our bus crashed. I couldn't find the others, so I figured I'd come see if you were all right." Sandy responded. Spongebob remained silent for a few seconds after he heard that, and then he started to panic.

"You mean everyone is lost, too? And we don't know where they are? Sandy, what are we going to do?!" Spongebob cried, grabbing hold of her. Smiling, Sandy gently pulled Spongebob off.

"Calm down, Spongebob. There's no need to get so worked up. When I get into a situation like this, I like to think of it as one of my survival training camps I go to." Sandy explained.

"You mean you aren't worked up at all?" Spongebob asked. Sandy started happily laughing and then she shook her head. "Of course not, Spongebob. I've needed to deal with this type of scenario a lot and I know what to do. Come on, follow me." Sandy said, and she started to go off ahead into the forest. Although he was confused, Spongebob started to follow her; it would be safe to stay with her for the time being before they found everyone else.

In another part of the forest, Plankton had just sat up and was rubbing his head from the crash. "Oh, that kid. If he thinks he's going to get anywhere in a boat when he's distracted, he obviously doesn't have his head in the right place." Plankton commented. He looked around to notice where he had landed, and saw that the rest of the group wasn't there.

"What is this place, anyway?" Plankton asked. But then, he could suddenly rustling in the kelp nearby and, caught by surprise, he turned around. "Is someone there?" he asked. He slowly walked over to see who it was and, after a few seconds, Gary came out of the kelp bushes.

"Meow." Gary said simply. Plankton was confused, but he could recognize who that was. "Hey, I remember you. You're Spongebob's pet snail." Plankton commented; he could tell there was something familiar about Gary.

"Meow." Gary responded. "Right. Gary. I never got the time to remember that name; I'm always busy with other things. You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" Plankton asked.

"Meow." Gary responded. "The Kelp Forest? So that means everyone is here too? How do you expect us to find everyone else in a huge place like this? I'm probably only a tenth the size of one bit of this forest alone!" Plankton said. But then he started to smile, getting an idea. A little later, he was riding on Gary's back while Gary slowly made his way through the forest.

"Mush, snail, mush! Atlantis is waiting for me!" Plankton ordered. Gary looked up at Plankton in annoyance; if this was what he had to deal with until they found everyone else, he would be driven crazy in no less than a few seconds. "Meow." Gary muttered, annoyed.

"I heard that! And don't backlash me until we get there; I'm already having a hard time getting there as it is. I don't want my trip to get any worse!" Plankton retorted. Gary rolled his eyes, but decided it'd be better not to make Plankton mad for the time being.

Meanwhile, Squidward had already started to panic; this was the second time he had ended up in the Kelp Forest, and the first time was bad enough as it was. "Not again! I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere!" Squidward gasped as he was running in a circle of where he had landed. But then he smiled as he remembered something. "At least I'm not stuck with those two this time. I thought I would have lost my mind back then. As soon as I find Spongebob, though, I'm going to show him why it's not a good idea to have his hands off the wheel while he's driving. It's little wonder why he hasn't passed his boating test yet!" Squidward commented as he sat down to calm down for a bit. He figured it would be best to continue practising for when he got to Atlantis, but he noticed that his clarinet wasn't with him.

"Clary? Where'd you go? Oh, don't tell me I've lost you too!" Squidward gasped when he noticed that his clarinet wasn't there. But then, he could suddenly hear the sound of a familiar melody; someone was playing a clarinet. "I'd recognize that music anywhere. That means…" Squidward gasped as soon as he put two and two together.

"Someone has Clary! I'll go find that someone and get Clary back!" Squidward said. He then started to rush off into the forest, hoping to find whoever it was that had his clarinet. In another part of the forest, Mr Krabs and Patrick had worked out what they were going to do and had already gone off to find the others.

"Let me know when you see any of the others; I don't want us to get even more lost than we already are." Mr Krabs said; he had decided to lead the two of them since he knew it wouldn't end well if Patrick was in charge.

"But, you're the one who's in charge. So, wouldn't that mean you need to let me know when we find the others?" Patrick asked, confused. Mr Krabs was silent for a few seconds, and then he looked back at Patrick.

"I know that. But, I figured that if I don't see the others, you could let me know if you see them. That way, we know if anyone else is here too." Mr Krabs explained. Patrick then smiled when he got the message, and nodded in agreement. With this, the two continued their way to find the others.

Spongebob and Sandy were both doing well in their area; Sandy was setting up their camp so they could rest in case they didn't have any luck in finding everyone else. "So, Spongebob, you ended up in this forest before?" Sandy asked, as she was at work setting up their tents.

"Yeah. Patrick and I were both stuck in a small clubhouse; we had been in there for three days. Squidward came up to see us and when he tried to leave, he sent us flying here." Spongebob explained. "I'm sure you guys were right during that time, right?" Sandy asked.

"Well, Squidward wasn't too happy, but Patrick and I had things under control and it was because of this." Spongebob responded, and he showed Sandy a shell with a pull string in one of its sides. Interested, Sandy came over to have a closer look.

"What's that there?" she asked. "It's the Magic Conch Shell." Spongebob responded. Sandy was confused; she hadn't heard of that before and it sure didn't seem like much.

"It looks like a regular shell to me." Sandy commented. Spongebob then pulled the shell back from her sight to him and held it close. "That might be true, Miss Cheeks, but this is actually an important of our club. Patrick and I always take its advice before we do anything." Spongebob responded.

"I think I'll sit this out, thank you." Sandy said, and she turned around to finish setting up their tents. "Okay, Sandy. Just let me know when you have a question." Spongebob responded with a smile. Sandy rolled her eyes, amused by Spongebob's positivity and got back to the tents.

Meanwhile, Squidward was running through the forest hoping to find where Clary was. He stopped short when he could hear the music right ahead of him, where part of the kelp was in his way. He pushed it back and gasped in amazement. Sitting on a log was a female squid; she had long brown hair hanging down and was wearing a pink t shirt with a purple jacket on the top and a long white skirt, and she was happily playing the clarinet. Squidward stared in stunned silence; she was one of the most amazing people in Bikini Bottom he had ever seen and her clarinet playing was just as wonderful to match.

"I don't believe it…" Squidward whispered in amazement. The female squid stopped playing and turned to see Squidward, and she brightly smiled. "Hello." she said, happily waving to him.

"You found Clary!" Squidward smiled. Confused, the female squid looked around to find out what Squidward was talking about. "Where?" she asked.

"You're holding her." Squidward responded. The female squid looked down at the clarinet she was holding in surprise. "Oh, this clarinet belongs to you?" she asked. Squidward then happily grabbed his clarinet from her and hugged it tightly.

"Oh, there you are, Clary. I promise I won't lose you again." Squidward smiled. The female squid was watching this on and she couldn't help herself smiling.

"I see that clarinet is really important to you." she commented. Squidward then turned to her with a bright smile and was about to ask her where she found Clary before he stopped himself; he was amazed by who he was directing his attention to. "Hey, are you all right?" The female squid asked, noticing that Squidward was staring at her. Squidward snapped out of his daze and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for finding my clarinet." Squidward responded. The female squid beamed at this response. "You're welcome." she responded. The two continued to smile at each other; it was almost like no one was there to interrupt them.

Plankton was sitting on Gary's shell as they continued their way through the forest. Plankton then sighed and looked down at Gary. "I lost track of the time an hour ago. How long have I been mushing you for?" Plankton asked.

"Meow." Gary responded. "Really? That is long when you think about it. Do you know if we've gotten anywhere yet?" Plankton asked. Gary then shook his head in response. "That's a letdown. I was hoping we would have gotten to Atlantis by now." Plankton responded.

"Meow?" Gary asked. "No, you cannot have a turn riding on my back! You'd be too heavy." Plankton retorted, crossing his arms. Annoyed, Gary then stopped in his tracks which confused Plankton. "Hey, what'd you stop for?" Plankton asked. Gary then stared up at him; they wouldn't continue moving until Plankton let Gary get on his back. After a few seconds, Plankton sighed in annoyance.

"How long of a ride do you want?" he asked. Gary then smiled at this and a little later, Plankton was struggling to move as he was carrying Gary on his back. "This is going for longer than you said it would." Plankton said, as he looked up at Gary. Gary was smiling, however; he felt proud of himself for this. But then, he noticed someone up ahead and jumped out of Plankton's hands.

"Well, it's good he got off. I thought I was going to collapse from his weight." Plankton commented in relief. But then, he noticed that Gary had already rushed off ahead. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Plankton asked, as he ran after the snail.

Gary could see someone up ahead and stopped short when he saw who it was; it was a female snail, and she had a bright pink shell with a purple stripe on it. She turned to notice Gary and smiled. "Meow." she said, happily.

"Meow." Gary responded. The two snails smiled at each other, and then they started to go off ahead together, with Plankton trying to catch up with Gary. Meanwhile, Squidward was sitting with the female squid, who had introduced herself as Lily, and the two were both enjoying a conversation.

"Really? You're going to be a famous artist or musician, Squidward?" Lily asked. Squidward had been telling her about his interests and what his dreams were and all of it had gotten Lily's attention.

"That's right, Lily. I can't even say how thrilled I would be when I get the chance to make myself known in Bikini Bottom." Squidward responded. Lily smiled with fascination as she was listening to this; she would love to see someone like that. But then, the two looked down to notice Gary and the female snail, and Lily happily smiled.

"There you are, Michelle! I was wondering where you had gone off to." Lily said, and she picked up the female snail who brightly smiled at her. "Next time, don't go off when I'm not watching, okay?" Lily asked.

"Meow." Michelle responded. Lily then looked down to notice Gary, and placed Michelle down on the ground to pick him up. "Hello there. Who might you be?" she asked.

"That's my neighbour's pet snail. His name's Gary." Squidward responded. Lily was surprised at first, but then she looked back at Gary happily smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Gary! I see you already met Michelle." Lily said.

"Meow." Gary responded. Lily placed Gary down on the sand and watched as he happily went over to Michelle. "Oh, don't you two make such a cute match?" Lily asked as she and Squidward watched the two snails on.

Just then, Plankton came running out in pursuit of Gary. "There you are! Where do you think you were heading off to? We're supposed to be mushing to Atlantis!" Plankton said, annoyed at Gary. Lily looked down at Plankton and smiled.

"Well, hello! Who do we have here?" Lily asked. She bent down and grabbed Plankton by his antennas, bringing him over so she could have a closer look. "Put me down!" Plankton snapped, struggling to get out of Lily's grip.

"Aren't you such a little thing? I haven't seen anyone like you before." Lily said, as she watched Plankton squirming. "I'm warning you, if you don't put me down in the next few seconds…" Before Plankton could finish, the group looked down to notice Gary heading off like he was looking for someone.

"Where's he heading off to this time?" Plankton asked. "I'm not sure. Let's go find out." Lily responded, and they started to head off after Gary. Meanwhile, Sandy was all finished setting up camp for herself and Spongebob.

"There. Now we should be all set." Sandy commented as she looked at their new camp. But then, the two could hear a familiar meow and turned around. "Now who could that be?" Sandy asked. Gary came out and started to head towards Spongebob, to which Spongebob beamed.

"Gary!" Spongebob smiled. He ran over and happily picked his little friend. "Oh, there you are, Gare-bear. You aren't hurt, are you?" Spongebob asked. Gary shook his head, which Spongebob smiled in relief at. Just then, Squidward, Lily and Plankton, along with Michelle, caught up.

"Hey, Gary. Where are you going?" Lily asked. But then, she noticed Spongebob and Sandy, who were staring at the group in surprise. After a few seconds, Spongebob smiled. "Hi, everyone! It's great to see you all!" he said, happily waving.

"Well, I can't say I'm too surprised. I knew I'd end up finding you." Squidward commented, when he noticed Spongebob. "I'm glad we found you too, Squidward." Spongebob responded, smiling. Just then, they could hear two other voices and turned around to see that it was Mr Krabs and Patrick.

"So, I was supposed to follow you? I thought you were following me." Patrick said. Mr Krabs sighed and shook his head; he couldn't believe he had to end up with Patrick of all people. But then, they noticed the entire group there.

"Wow. There are more people here than I thought." Lily commented, as she looked at the entire group that were now here. "These are the people I need to live with every day. You get used to it." Squidward responded. The group then noticed Lily beside Squidward, and this caught everyone's attention.

"So, Squidward, who might this fine young mistress be?" Mr Krabs asked. Lily couldn't help giggling at that question, while Squidward stared at Mr Krabs, annoyed for nearly embarrassing him.

"I thought one of you would ask that. In that case, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Lillian Rusfevier Hemalitin Tentacles." Lily said. Everyone stared confused for a few seconds, before Mr Krabs raised his claw to ask a question. "Yes? Did you have a question?" Lily asked.

"Just one: how can anyone remember that name?" Mr Krabs asked. Lily smiled; she figured that would be asked.

"Not everyone can, so they just call me Lily. I know for sure Squidward does, so you guys can too." Lily responded. Spongebob was the first to go over and greet.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lily. My name's Spongebob Squarepants, but you can just call me Spongebob." Spongebob said.

"I'll be sure to remember that, Spongebob." Lily responded.


	6. All Camped Up

**Atlantis Squarepantis**

**Chapter 6: All Camped Up**

It had become nightfall by the time all the proper introductions were out of the way, so the group had decided to relax for the night. Spongebob and Sandy had just finished setting up the campfire so they were ready to have something to eat. "So, have you guys worked out we're going to have for dinner? Because I know I sure am hungry." Lily commented.

"You mean to say we didn't get anything for us to eat? Oh, I knew it was a bad idea to leave my things behind after the crash." Squidward sighed. Spongebob looked around for a few moments and then smiled, getting an idea.

"Don't worry, Squidward. We have food all around us." Spongebob said. To show what he was talking about, he broke off a piece of kelp, wrapped it around a stick he had brought with him, and held it over the campfire. The others looked on, wondering what Spongebob was doing. "What are you making, Spongebob?" Sandy asked.

"It's a Kelp Stick. I would have given a go the first time I was lost here, but I didn't get the chance to." Spongebob responded. He then started munching on the cooked kelp and smiled. "It really makes a great meal, no matter what hour of the day it is." Spongebob explained.

"He's right, you guys. This is great!" Lily smiled. She had grabbed a bit herself and she was enjoying it. The others looked at each other for a few seconds, and then they shrugged and decided it would be great to give it a try. Fortunately, Spongebob had brought along a few more sticks before he left, so he was able to give one to everyone. As the others were having a try of the Kelp Stick, they were all enjoying it.

"This is great, buddy! I love it!" Patrick smiled. Plankton was a bit uncertain, but as he munched on it, he started to smile. "Hey, this isn't too bad. I think I might include this on my menu." Plankton commented. He then looked up to see Mr Krabs with a bright smile, and then he started to frown. "Don't think I still won't be on your tail, Krabs! Because you know for sure I will!" Plankton snapped.

"So, I don't think I've asked yet, but what brought you guys down here?" Lily asked. "We're looking for the lost city of Atlantis. Patrick and I found a map in Jellyfish Fields, and now all of us are hoping to look for the city." Spongebob explained. Lily's eyes started to go big in interest, and then she started to have some thought to herself for a few seconds.

"Could I have a look at your map, Spongebob?" Lily asked. Spongebob nodded in agreement, and he brought the map out and handed it to Lily. Lily unrolled the map and had a look for a few seconds, to which she started to smile, impressed. "Wow! That looks like an amazing city. I've heard no one's been able to find it yet. Are you guys hoping to be the first people to find Atlantis?" Lily asked.

"Yes." The group responded in unison. Lily looked around at everyone, and then she had an idea. "Would it be all right if I joined you guys to help find the city? All of this has really gotten my attention, and I would like to see what the city is like as well. You guys don't mind the extra company, do you?" Lily asked. There was silence for a few seconds, and then the others started to shake their heads; they didn't seem to mind that. But they noticed that the only person who hadn't responded yet was Squidward.

"Hey, Squidward. You don't mind if Lily comes with us, do you?" Spongebob asked. Squidward nearly jumped from Spongebob's sudden question, but then he started to shake his head rapidly. "N-no! Of course not!" he immediately responded. The others started to laugh to themselves, hearing Squidward's nervous response.

"Listen to you, Squidward. You're acting more fidgety than a rattlesnake that's out on the road during traffic. It's because of Lily, isn't it?" Sandy asked. Squidward nearly jumped at the sound of that, but then crossed his arms and looked away, but that didn't hide the visible blush on his face. That caused everyone to start laughing, since they could notice this clearly.

"All right, you guys, calm down. What's even so funny, anyway?" Lily asked, puzzled. The others then started to calm down, which Squidward was relieved by; he wasn't even sure why they were being so silly towards him. After a few seconds, Mr Krabs raised his claw up to ask a question.

"Yes, Mr Krabs? Did you want to ask something?" Lily asked. "Yes, actually. This might be a little personal, but…how did you end up in this place?" Mr Krabs asked. Lily sighed; she had a feeling that question would be asked sooner or later.

"Well, I'm actually not from Bikini Bottom. I'm from a town that's not too far from here, but it's still a considerable distance. My friends had won a contest that whoever could answer all the questions correctly would get the chance to visit Bikini Bottom. I was looking forward to that, so I decided to come along. But on our way, something went wrong…" Lily explained, and she could remember what happened on the way to Bikini Bottom…

_The plane was heading through the skies at a steady speed, and Lily and her friends were happily talking about what they were going to do once they arrived. "So, Lily, what do you think you're going to do once we're there?" One of Lily's friends asked. Lily had some thought to herself, and then she smiled._

"_I think I'll make a visit to one of the restaurants there. I heard that it's been running strong, despite having competition with another restaurant that's nowhere near as good." Lily explained._

"_Really? Well, if it's not good, how is that other restaurant still up for business?" Lily's friend asked. "I'm not sure. I guess there are some business runners with a lot of persistence. After all, persistence is one of the things that make business work." Lily responded._

"_That's true. But, they also need to have good service and good quality food." Lily's friend added. Lily nodded in agreement, and she decided to look out the window and check if they were there yet. But then, she noticed they were at a lower height than before._

"_Uh, guys? Have you noticed that the ground looks closer than before?" Lily asked. Confused, her friends looked outside to see that she was right. "I guess someone didn't remember to refill the plane before we left." Lily's friend said._

"_Then that means…we're going to crash!" Lily gasped. Her friends started to panic at the sound of that, but then an announcement came over the speakers._

"_Attention, we are preparing for an emergency landing. Please fasten your seatbelts and help other passengers beside you until we have landed." The person over the speakers said. Lily and her friends had already put their seatbelts on, so they had onto the seats as they were ready for the landing…_

"Unfortunately, the landing didn't go very well. The plane crashed nose down in the sand, and most people were sent flying out. Michelle and I made it out, but…not everyone was as lucky as we were." Lily continued, as she looked down in dismay and sadness. The others were wordless, as they had no idea of what to say after listening to that story. "We soon found ourselves in this forest, and decided we should wait until someone came to find us. And that was when you guys came; we weren't sure of whether anyone would find us, and we didn't know if we would ever get out of this forest. But now that you guys are here, things aren't so bad for me anymore." Lily explained. The others' eyes had started to water up as they were listening to Lily's story, and then Spongebob was the first to speak.

"Lily…I'm so sorry about what happened to your friends. It must be hard for you, knowing that the ones you had the most fun aren't here to do that anymore. I honestly can't imagine what would happen if I was to lose any one of my friends; I really don't know what I would do." Spongebob explained. The others were smiling, hearing Spongebob say that. Lily then started to smile as well, seeing how considerate Spongebob was. For how much of a child Spongebob seemed to act sometimes, he was aware of how tough life could be sometimes and how things could turn out differently than originally intended. Sandy couldn't help herself smiling at how much Spongebob cared for them. _'Oh, Spongebob, you're such a cutie sometimes.' _Sandy thought.

"That's all right, Spongebob. You don't need to apologize for anything. Besides, you should be happy you have the friends you do now, and I have you guys now, too." Lily responded. The others nodded in agreement, knowing Lily was right. Gary brightly smiled at Michelle, letting her know that she wasn't along; she now had him. Sandy then started to smile, having an idea.

"I know how to get this glum mood out of the way: with some music!" Sandy smiled. She grabbed out her guitar and started playing, while the others watched. As they were listening to her, Lily looked over at Spongebob.

"You really have a great friend in Sandy, Spongebob." Lily said. "Yeah, she certainly is special." Spongebob agreed, as he was watching Sandy with a dreamy smile. Lily had an idea; if they were having a listen to some music, she figured Squidward should have a turn.

"Squidward, would you like to have a turn as well? I'd like to listen to some of your music too." Lily said. Squidward stared in silence; Lily was actually asking him to play his clarinet, and no one had ever asked that of him before. He didn't notice that not everyone agreed and looked over at Lily with a smile.

"Certainly. You'll enjoy this, Lily; I've been practicing these for a long time." Squidward responded, as he brought his clarinet out. "All right then, let's have a listen." Lily commented. Squidward then started playing and while Lily was enjoying it, not everyone had the same opinion as her.

"Oh, how painful can music get? I've heard a lot of bad music, but this is the worst! Someone get him to stop!" Plankton yelled as he and Mr Krabs blocked their ears. "We all share the same pain, Plankton; we just have to get used to it." Mr Krabs responded. Sandy was wearing a soundproof helmet so her normal one wouldn't shatter. The only ones who weren't bothered were Spongebob and Patrick; Spongebob was wearing earmuffs and Patrick was asleep. After Squidward stopped playing, he looked over at Lily to see what she had to say. After a few seconds of silence, Lily smiled and started clapping.

"That was amazing, Squidward! Who'd have thought that you were so good at the clarinet?" Lily asked. Squidward beamed at Lily's positivity, and then they turned to the others only to find that they didn't have the same opinion as Lily. "Hey, are you guys all right?" Lily asked.

"Do we look like we're okay?! That is the worst music I've ever heard! I don't even understand how this guy thinks he's good; if no one enjoys his music, how does he even stand a chance of being an artist?" Plankton asked, pointing accusingly at Squidward all the while. Squidward stared, stunned by Plankton's insults, but this was making Lily furious.

"Will you stop it?! How can you even say things like that about Squidward? I honestly think his music is good, so if you don't agree and don't have anything nice to say about it, don't say anything at all!" Lily snapped. That shut Plankton up in an instant, while the others stared in disbelief at the fact that Lily could actually get so upset. After a few seconds, Lily sighed as she calmed down and then she looked up at the group.

"Sorry about that. It's just that anyone who is a harsh critic makes me mad. I really can't stand anyone who doesn't have any idea of constructive criticism." Lily explained. The others started to nod, understand what Lily was talking about, while Squidward was staring amazed that Lily actually stood up for what he loved.

Later that night, the group made themselves comfortable in the tents in groups of two, consisting of Spongebob and Sandy, Squidward and Lily and Gary and Michelle. Mr Krabs, Plankton and Patrick had to share the same tent, but Patrick didn't seem to mind the two extra people; he assumed it was his tent and the other two were bunking in with him. "I have to admit, you guys are really well organised to have set up this camp for us." Lily commented, as she looked over at Spongebob and Sandy in their tent.

"Well actually, Sandy is the one who set the camp up. She goes to survival camps, so she knows a lot about what to do." Spongebob said, looking up at Sandy with a bright smile the entire time. Sandy couldn't help but smile at Spongebob's modesty; she thought it was another one of his cute qualities. Lily happily giggled; she thought that the two looked really cute together.

"So, guys, what's Bikini Bottom like?" Lily asked. "Oh, it's one of the best places to be. There's a lot of things to do, and there are a lot of places to see, too. Though, I'm still trying to remember every place there." Patrick responded. Mr Krabs and Plankton looked at each other; this was going to be a tough night for them being stuck in the same tent.

"Well then, when we get back from Atlantis, I would love to see more of Bikini Bottom. It sounds like a great place." Lily said. "And it won't disappoint either, Lily. You can be sure of that." Sandy said. Spongebob then started laughing to himself, causing Sandy and Lily to look over at him.

"What's so funny, Spongebob?" Lily asked. "I was just remembering something that happened before we left. Patrick and I went to the Bikini Bottom Museum to see if anyone knew what our map was, and Sandy was there at the time. So when she went to greet me, she caught me by surprise and…I ended up snapping a photo of her." Spongebob responded. He had a bright smile as he could remember that event and Sandy could feel her cheeks start to go red; she could remember that too. Lily was surprised, and then she started to smile too.

"That's cute, Spongebob. Where do you have that photo?" Lily asked. "I have it upstairs on my bedside table, where I can always see it." Spongebob responded. But then, they noticed that the trio in their tent had fallen asleep during their conversation, meaning that it was late in the night.

"Do you guys think we should have some sleep now? It is late after all." Sandy said.

"Yeah, good idea." Lily responded. "It's about time." Squidward commented. With that, the groups headed to sleep so they were ready to go tomorrow morning. But, little did they realise that they would find Atlantis sooner than they suspected…


	7. The Atlanteans

**Atlantis Squarepantis**

**Chapter 7: The Atlanteans**

It was still early in the morning and the sun hadn't even risen yet, but Squidward didn't seem to notice. He had woken up even though it wasn't usually the time he was up and he was just staring up at the top of the tent he was in. He then looked over to see Lily still asleep beside him and he then turned around. The words Spongebob said while they were on the bus echoed through his head; they were so clear that he could be certain it was like Spongebob was beside him saying it again.

"_If you start practising from now until we get to Atlantis, you'll be ready to give the Atlanteans a performance they'll never forget!" _After a few seconds to think about it, Squidward smiled and sat up in his sleeping bag. "Spongebob's right!" he said. But then he realised he was being too loud and shut himself up, and he then looked over at Lily and sighed in relief when he saw that she was still asleep.

Squidward quietly snuck out of the tent and away from the campsite so he wouldn't interrupt the others since they were still asleep. Once he got to a safe distance from the campsite, he started walking normally through until he got to a good distance and sat down on the sand, bringing his clarinet out. "Nothing like a good place to let the works of a true artist shine. Soon, those Atlanteans will be witnessing something that's unlike anything they've ever seen, and I will be the one to show that off. Get ready, Atlantis, you're looking at an artist in the making!" Squidward smiled. He then started playing his clarinet, so he would be ready to give the performance of a lifetime. However, he didn't realise that something could hear his clarinet playing; a giant green fish with the head of a bear was asleep somewhere further in the forest, and its eyes suddenly snapped open hearing the music.

As Squidward continued playing, the kelp bushes beside him started shaking. He stopped and started to look around, wondering what that noise was coming from. After a few seconds, there was silence and then he shrugged. "That's strange. I could have been certain something was there. Huh, I must be hearing things." Squidward said to himself. He then resumed playing his clarinet, but the shaking suddenly got louder causing Squidward to stop abruptly.

"I-is someone there?" Squidward asked, as he was starting to shake nervously. He stood up and started to look around, doing his best to remain calm and not freak out all of a sudden. As he slowly darted his head, Squidward could suddenly hear silent growling and nearly jumped from alarm. As he slowly breathed in and out to remain calm, he could feel his heart race in his chest and he was feeling the complete opposite of calm; in fact, he had never felt this scared in his life.

"If you are there, please just let me know. That way, I don't make myself panic." Squidward said, doing his best not to reveal the shakiness in his voice; he didn't want to show how frightened he was feeling at this point, and he was hoping it was one of the group looking for him. He then stopped short when he noticed a pair of yellow eyes directly in front of him, and pulled the kelp back to come face to face with a giant sea bear staring him down. Squidward let out a silent gasp as he slowly backed away from this monster; the last time he had come across a sea bear hadn't gone very well and he didn't want a repeat of that incident.

"Sweet Neptune…" Squidward whispered as the sea bear came out to have a closer look at him. The sea bear stopped as it continued to growl while it and Squidward continued to look at each other in the eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Squidward smiled nervously and slowly waved to the sea bear.

"Hello." he said as quietly as possible as to avoid provoking the bear. But then, the sea bear roared causing Squidward to be blown away a few inches. As Squidward sat up to rub his head, he then noticed the sea bear was charging towards him, causing him to scream and start making a run for it.

"Help! Help! There's a sea bear after me, and I think it has a nasty appetite!" Squidward yelled as he looked back to see the bear chasing him down. The bear roared again, causing Squidward to pick up his pace.

Back at the campsite, the group were still asleep when they could suddenly hear loud screaming coming from the distance, and started to sit up from their tents. "What's that?" Lily asked as she, Spongebob and Sandy poked their heads out from their tents. Spongebob kept an ear out and as soon as he could hear screaming, he could recognize who that belonged to in an instant.

"That's Squidward! And it sounds like he's in trouble!" Spongebob responded. "Well, don't just stand there, fellas. Let's move!" Sandy said. With that, she, Spongebob and Lily rushed off to find Squidward. In the other tent, Patrick, Mr Krabs and Plankton poked their heads out to see the other three rushing off.

"Where's everyone going?" Patrick asked. "It's Squidward! I think he might be in danger. Let's hurry and find him!" Spongebob responded as they were on their way. The other three looked at each other, and then started to follow.

"Now what trouble has he gotten himself into?" Mr Krabs asked. "Yeah, this had better be urgent. It's a bad idea to get me up this early, and we're not going to carry him if he's still asleep." Plankton agreed, as he looked over at Patrick who was following them.

Meanwhile, Squidward was being backed into a corner by the sea bear, who looked ready to munch him down. Just then, Squidward could hear something and looked up to notice the rest of the group had arrived to see this. "Don't you worry, Squidward! We're here to help!" Spongebob said, as they looked up at the bear. Squidward smiled, and he immediately stood up and ran over to the others.

"Oh, you don't have any idea how happy I am to see you all! And that includes Spongebob, believe or not. This bear was about to make me his morning breakfast!" Squidward exclaimed, as he looked back at the bear who was ready to take these guys on just to get to Squidward.

"Well, don't you worry about a thing. We'll handle this critter, you just watch us." Sandy said, looking back at Squidward. She then directed her attention to the bear. "All right, you. You chose to mess with the wrong people. This is one tough Texan girl whose bad side you don't want to get on." Sandy warned. The bear didn't seem to listen, as it started to charge right towards Sandy. Fortunately, Sandy jumped straight out of the way and brought out her lasso.

"All right, it looks like you're going to have to learn the hard way." Sandy said. She then threw the lasso, which caught around the sea bear's top fin. Sandy then pulled it back and held it up in the air, spinning the sea bear rapidly multiple times before sending it flying into the distance. The others then started to cheer as Sandy put her lasso away. "That'll show him what happens you mess with this Cheeks." Sandy said.

"Oh, thanks, Sandy. I don't know what that thing would have done to me if he had his way." Squidward said. Sandy then smiled and shook her head. "Don't mention it, Squidward. Any time that you guys need my assistance, you just let me know." Sandy responded. Just then, the group could hear the sound of seahorses from nearby. They headed a part further into the forest and noticed a group of seahorses with guards wearing armour sitting on them.

"All right, listen up! The Atlantean army have to be prepared at all times, in case any intruders try to take control of the city. Knowing the track record so far, it seems unlikely, but it's always important to keep an eye out for any people. So, if you see anyone, let me know. Is that clear?" The guard leader asked. The rest of the guards nodded in agreement, and started to head off in search of any possible intruders. The group were watching this on and they were at a loss of words.

"That's the Atlantean Army? They look so in control of everything with that type of armour!" Spongebob said, as his eyes started to go big with amazement and a bright smile appeared on his face. "If this is their security guards, just imagine what their weaponry is like." Plankton commented, his eye growing huge with amazement as well.

"I've got my eye on you, you know! Don't forget that!" Mr Krabs retorted, pointing to Plankton with his claw. "All right, I hear you, Krabs. There's no need to get so worked up about it." Plankton responded, as he looked away with his arms crossed. Patrick started to run off ahead, but then Squidward pulled him back.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Squidward asked. "I wanted to get a closer look." Patrick said, shrugging as if he was wondering what exactly the big deal was that they not let themselves be seen.

"Yeah, I'd love to get a better look too. If we can find the Atlanteans, we might be able to find Atlantis as well." Lily said. Squidward nearly jumped at this comment, but that did it for Spongebob and Patrick as they started to scatter towards the army in excitement. "Hey, wait for me!" Lily called, and she jumped out from their hiding place after the two. Sandy, Mr Krabs and Plankton, along with the two snails of Gary and Michelle, started to follow as well while Squidward stared in silence. After a few seconds, Squidward shook his head and sighed.

"This is the type of nonsense I have to live with every day. Well, might as well get it over and done with." Squidward commented, before following the others. Spongebob and Patrick stopped short in front of the Atlantean Army, to which one of the members turned to notice them. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you could help us find a place we're trying to find. We're looking for the lost city of Atlantis, and we were wondering if you could tell us where it is." Spongebob explained. Upon hearing that, the army surrounded the group pointing their spears at them as if to say that they were ready to attack. "Okay, there was no need to get so worked up about it." Spongebob commented, as the group backed up against each other. They then looked up at the leader of the army, who was a mermaid wearing a silver helmet protecting his face.

"What business do you have with our city?" The leader asked, pointing to the group in a serious manner. There was silence before Spongebob was the first to say anything. "Well, we're a group of travellers, and we were looking for the city so we could be the first ones to find it." Spongebob explained. The group nodded in agreement, while Mr Krabs glared at Plankton as if to say that he made any sudden movements, he would be the first to do something about it.

"Really?" The leader of the army asked, his voice softening significantly at Spongebob's explanation. "Yes, that's right. We would just have a look around your city, and we really wouldn't have any business with anything that might be dangerous. If there's any part of my explanation you didn't believe, you just tell me and we'll leave empty-handed." Spongebob responded. There was silence for a few seconds before the leader spoke again.

"Well then, I guess I should introduce myself." The leader said. He then pulled his helmet off to reveal it was actually a female mermaid, and she had short dark blue hair with a yellow bow in it, and she was wearing a pair of glasses along with a yellow bracelet on her left arm. The group gasped as they stared at her.

"You're really a girl?" Mr Krabs asked. "That's right. And it's best that you know me before anything else. I am King Neptune's daughter, Princess Miranda. But my father and everyone else just call me Mindy, so you all can too." The female responded. The group were all wordless, while Patrick was staring at her with a bright smile.

"You're…the Princess of Atlantis?" Plankton asked. Patrick was still staring with his bright smile, and then he looked at the others. "She's so pretty, Spongebob." Patrick said. The others looked at him, while Plankton started to frown hearing that smitten comment.

"Don't be disrespectful towards the Princess, you stupid starfish!" Plankton snapped. Mr Krabs immediately back-handed Plankton, as if to say that he wasn't supposed to comment. Mindy looked at the two, before she smiled and start to laugh to herself.

"That's okay, Plankton. Not everyone notices, you know." Mindy said. Plankton nearly jumped, hearing that Mindy knew him and about to ask how that was possible before Mindy spoke up again. "I thought you were going to ask that. Since I'm going to be Queen of the Ocean someday, I know the names of all the sea creatures." Mindy explained.

"Isn't it tough to remember everyone, especially since there are so many people I can't count them all?" Squidward asked. "No, actually. I can actually memorise the name of anyone from the top of my head when I see them. For example, all of you guys; Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward, Lily, Mr Krabs, Plankton, Gary and Michelle." Mindy explained, as she looked down at the two snails while she was talking. Everyone started to smile impressed by the fact that Mindy knew all of them, before Patrick put his hand up.

"What about me?" he asked. "Oh, that's easy. Your name's Patrick." Mindy responded. Patrick then started to tilt his head back and forth with a bright smile while his cheeks went completely red. The others watched him in silence, before Sandy looked down at Spongebob.

"I think someone's got a crush on Mindy." Sandy commented. Spongebob nodded in agreement; he was noticing that as well. Mindy looked at the group for a few moments, before she gave a bright smile again.

"Well then, would you guys be interested to see the city?" Mindy asked. The group nodded in agreement, and they were about to make their way before they suddenly heard a loud roar. "What was that?" Mindy asked, as the group turned around. As if it was answering her question, the sea bear came out of the kelp and gave off a loud roar again, alarming the group.

"The sea bear's back!" Spongebob cried. Realising that bear would go for him, Squidward immediately hid behind the rest of the group. "Don't let him get me!" Squidward said. As the group watched on, Spongebob then smiled as he remembered what to do to fend off a sea bear. He then grabbed out a stick and drew a circle around them, so everyone had enough room to stand and that the sea bear wouldn't get them. The sea bear glared at the group for a few moments, but then it turned around and swum back to the Kelp Forest.

"Oh, that was close. It's a good thing that worked." Spongebob commented in relief. The group stared in surprise before they started to smile, happy to see that the sea bear was gone. "I've got to admit, Spongebob, for how much I can't stand Krabs's business, your head's always in the right place when it needs to be." Plankton commented.

"Oh, it was nothing, Plankton. I learned how to fend a sea bear off at the camping trip Patrick and I took." Spongebob responded, as he looked over at Patrick who was giving him a thumb up.

"I still don't think camping ten feet away from your house counts as a camping trip." Squidward commented, with his arms crossed. "You ended up enjoying camping out with us, didn't you, Squidward?" Spongebob asked, looking over at Squidward.

"Well, I nearly did until that sea bear attacked me!" Squidward responded. Before he could say anything else, the group looked over at Mindy who was brightly smiling at them.

"You guys, I'm impressed by how well that worked. Follow me; I'll show you the city." Mindy said, and started to go off ahead. The group looked at each other, and then started to follow Mindy; it was going to be worth it to finally see Atlantis.


	8. City Tour

**Atlantis Squarepantis**

**Chapter 8: City Tour**

The group, with Mindy in the lead, had been walking for quite some time and it was starting to wear the others out. "Hey, Mindy. How long is it going to be until we get there?" Spongebob asked, as he raised his hand to ask that question. Mindy looked back at the group and smiled.

"We're almost there, guys. It's not too far ahead." Mindy responded. When they came to the edge of a cliff, Mindy looked out in the distance and then a bright smile crossed her face. "Here we are. Welcome…to Atlantis." Mindy said, and she pointed out ahead for the group. The group all had a close look and their eyes started to go huge with amazement; up ahead was a tall gold building with pillars against the sides and a trident sticking out from the top of the building.

"Wow! That's the most amazing city I've ever seen!" Spongebob exclaimed, his eyes having gone the largest size they could go to. The others were at a loss of words, since they were unable to say anything due to the sight that stood before them.

"Can you believe this? I never thought Atlantis would look this stunning!" Lily smiled, as she happily grabbed hold of Squidward much to his surprise. Gary and Michelle both had bright smiles as they looked at the city, and Mr Krabs and Plankton were both stunned.

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" Mindy said, and she started to head down to the city. The others looked at each other for a few moments, and then they jumped down the cliff to follow Mindy and landed safely on the sand. As the group made their way to the entrance, Spongebob raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Spongebob. What is it?" Mindy asked, looking back at him. "You think we should go see your father when we get inside? I think it'd be great for him to see that the city has visitors." Spongebob explained.

"Actually, my father's away for a few days. He said he had urgent business to see to and asked me to look after the city while he was gone." Mindy explained. Spongebob nodded in understanding, while Mr Krabs raised his claw to ask another question.

"Doesn't it seem a bit irresponsible for him to leave his daughter to take care of an entire city like this?" Mr Krabs asked. "Says you, Krabs. I don't think I've ever seen your daughter at home by herself. Now that I've mentioned it, I think this is probably the first time you've done that now. So, you can't exactly say you're perfect yourself." Plankton responded with a smug smile. Mr Krabs then frowned at this and looked away with his arms crossed, while the others looked on at them.

"What's up with them?" Sandy asked. "I can never work them out either." Squidward said, shrugging in response. After watching that mini argument, the group came to the entrance to Atlantis.

"Here we are, guys. The entrance of Atlantis." Mindy said. She then pushed the doors open to reveal the hallway, and as the group came inside following her, they were all looking around impressed. Mindy looked at the others and she couldn't help smiling; she was really happy to see that they were glad to see the city. With this, she stopped and looked at the group.

"We actually had reservations if anyone was going to come, and since you guys are here, I think it'd be great for you guys for stay for a few days. What do you think?" Mindy asked. The group looked at each other in silence for a few moments, and then they looked back at Mindy.

"That'd be great, Mindy! There's a lot I'd love to see of Atlantis now that we're here." Spongebob responded. Patrick, meanwhile, was brightly smiling at Mindy, which she noticed when she looked down at him.

"I think you'd like to see the city as well, huh, Patrick?" Mindy asked. Patrick nodded in agreement, his bright smile not fading. At this response, Mindy then looked over at a hallway right next to them and pointed it out to the group. "That's where your rooms are. Spongebob and Sandy are at the front, Patrick is right next to them, Squidward and Lily are near the very end, and Mr Krabs and Plankton will both be right next to each other." Mindy explained.

"What about Gary and Michelle?" Lily asked, putting her hand up. "I'll have their rooms sorted out. Meet me out here when you're ready to start the tour." Mindy responded. With this, the group started to make their way to their rooms while Mindy headed off with Gary and Michelle.

Spongebob and Sandy both came to their room, and Spongebob opened the door to see the room was really well designed, with the lights in the shape of blue bubbles and the bedside table having a squirrel-like figure on it. "Well, would you look at this? This is one great room, isn't it, Spongebob?" Sandy asked, as the two looked each other.

"Yeah. I think now's a good time to just relax. After all, it has been a long day." Spongebob said, and made himself comfortable lying on the bed. Sandy then followed suit and the two both stared up at the ceiling seeing the starry night sky-like wallpaper. "Doesn't that make this look like it's at night, and we're looking up at the stars?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, it does." Spongebob responded. After a few seconds, he then sat up and looked down at Sandy. "I think I'll go visit Squidward and Lily and see how they're fitting into their room." Spongebob said, and then he jumped off the bed and headed out of their room closing the door behind him.

Squidward and Lily were already relaxing; the two were both lying on their bed and then Lily looked over at Squidward. "This is amazing, Squidward. Not only do I get to see the city for myself, but we also get to have the full experience for a few days." Lily commented.

"Yeah, and the best part is it's just you and me is this room." Squidward added. Lily couldn't help but smile at that comment; Squidward was certainly right. The two of them had this room to themselves, and she noticed that Squidward was extremely happy about that. Squidward then sat up and brought his clarinet. "Ready to listen to some practice?" he asked, as Lily sat up to notice.

"Certainly. It'll be great for the Atlanteans to hear when you're ready to go." Lily responded. Squidward then started playing while Lily was listening with a bright smile, but unfortunately the room next to them was where Mr Krabs and Plankton were, so that meant they could hear the clarinet music and had to block their ears.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore! How many times during this trip has he chosen to play that thing?" Plankton asked. "Three, now including this instance." Mr Krabs responded. Plankton immediately scattered over to the wall and started pounding on it.

"Can you cut out that nonsense in there?! We're trying to get some rest!" Plankton yelled, as he was pounding on the wall. The two squids could hear the knocking and then Lily came over and pressed her ear against the wall so she could hear Plankton.

"What's wrong? Can you hear us from in there?" she asked. "You bet we can! Can you get him to stop playing that thing? We're trying to sleep and we can't do that with that ruckus in there!" Plankton responded.

"Sorry about that. I'll let Squidward know." Lily said. She then looked over at Squidward, who had been wondering what was going on. "I think you'll need to have a break for a while, Squidward. Our next-room neighbours are trying to rest for a while." Lily explained. Squidward sighed upset by this and placed his clarinet on the bedside table, after which Lily came over to lie down next to him.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much. We do get to have a break, and then we'll get to have a tour of the city. You'll be able to show the Atlanteans what you can do tomorrow when we get to see everything ourselves. Doesn't that sound great, Squidward?" Lily asked. Squidward had some thought to himself about it, and then he smiled.

"Yeah, it does." he responded. The two squids then started to smile at each other, but then they could hear the door open and Spongebob came inside, smiling to see them.

"How are you two faring in here?" Spongebob asked. "Hi there, Spongebob." Lily said, as she smiled to see him. Squidward wasn't too happy on the other hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Squidward asked. "I wanted to see how everyone was fitting themselves into their rooms, and I figured I'd come see you two first. Looks like you've made yourselves more than comfortable, huh?" Spongebob asked, and started happily laughing. Squidward cringed listening to that laugh, and decided to get him out of there before he made things worse for him.

"Well, thanks for the check-up. Now do you think you'll be able to wait until the tour to see us?" Squidward asked. Spongebob then started happily laughing again, causing Squidward to cringe again; that laughing always seemed to drive him crazy, especially since he had to hear it every day. Squidward actually considered it a marvel as to how he was even able to tolerate it considering the numerous times he had heard that laughing so far. After a few seconds, Spongebob stopped to Squidward's immense relief.

"Sure thing, Squidward. Mindy said she'll be waiting when you two are ready." Spongebob said, and then headed out of the room closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Squidward sighed from relief that he was out and lay back down. Lily then jumped off their bed and headed to the door, causing Squidward to glance over at her.

"Spongebob is right, you know. Mindy did say that she'd be waiting when we're ready to start the tour. I'm definitely ready to start, and I'd like to see everything this city has. Come on, Squidward, let's go!" Lily smiled. She then grabbed Squidward's hand and started to head out of the room, pulling Squidward along with her. Squidward was just trying to avoid falling over since Lily was going so fast.

"Can we slow down at least?" Squidward asked. Lily noticed that Squidward was close to tripping over and then she smiled. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm just excited." Lily responded. Squidward couldn't really blame for that; he was looking forward to the tour as well.

"That's all right. I don't really blame you for it." Squidward replied. Lily immediately smiled at this response, and the two started to head out to the hallway where they knew Mindy was waiting for them. When Mindy turned to see the two, she smiled.

"Hi there, guys. I guess you're both ready to start the tour, huh?" Mindy asked. Squidward and Lily looked at each other, and then they both nodded in agreement. "That's great. We'll need to wait for everyone else, though; I wouldn't want to leave anyone out." Mindy said. But then, they noticed that the rest of the group were arriving.

"Right on cue, Mindy." Lily commented. After the rest of the group had arrived, Mindy decided to let them know of what to do before they started.

"All right, guys. I just need to remind you that this city is large and it's really easy to get lost, so if that happens, just be sure to wait for us until we find you. And if you have any questions, be sure to let me know." Mindy explained.

"Um, excuse me, Princess?" Plankton asked, raising his hand almost straight away. Mindy then looked down at him. "It's all right to call me Mindy, Plankton. And yes, did you want to ask something?" Mindy asked. Plankton did want to keep that in mind, but he also didn't want to be disrespectful especially since he was talking to the Princess of Atlantis.

"Yes. Where do you keep your Atlantean weaponry?" Plankton asked. He then nearly jumped when he saw that Mr Krabs was glaring down at him since he heard that question, and he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Why would you want to know something like that?" Mr Krabs asked, pointing down to Plankton. Plankton then frowned at this. "So that no one breaks in, of course! You don't need to get on my case for whatever I say, Krabs." Plankton responded, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I'm still keeping an eye of you, though. The instant you try anything, I'll be straight on that case." Mr Krabs said. Plankton sighed in irritation to himself; he had to wonder how many arguments he and Mr Krabs had since they started this. Mindy was watching the two in surprise, and then she started to smile.

"We'll be able to see that on the way. The weaponry is under tight security so that no one breaks in, like Plankton just mentioned. For now, follow me, guys." Mindy said, and she started to go off ahead. The others then followed as they walked down the hallway.

"I have to say, Mindy, I'm impressed. You're left in charge of this huge city that probably no one else knows about, and it looks like nothing has been going wrong." Sandy commented. Mindy then smiled at this, but then she noticed that Patrick was walking alongside her.

"Hi, Patrick. I guess you're as excited to see everything as everyone else, right?" Mindy asked. Patrick nodded in agreement with a big smile all the while, and Mindy then smiled as she had an idea. "You can stay alongside me if you'd like." Mindy said. Patrick then nodded at this, and his bright smile didn't seem to fade.

Soon, the group came to a large door. "Here's our first step, guys. This is the Atlantean Treasury, where we keep the city's treasure stored." Mindy said. She then opened the door to reveal the room was filled with numerous stacks of gold coins along with other different treasures. The group found themselves at a loss of words as they came inside, as Mindy headed in first.

"Would you look at this! I've never seen so much treasure in one room. It looks a desert, except it's not sand." Sandy commented. Just then, Mr Krabs ran ahead of the group jumping straight into the huge treasure pile while the others watched on.

"Is Mr Krabs all right?" Mindy asked as Spongebob came over to see this. "Yeah. He just really loves money, and I think this is the largest amount he's seen so far." Spongebob explained. Mindy nodded in agreement, and they looked back at Mr Krabs who was swimming through the giant pile.

"Hey, since we're here, would you guys like to have a look too?" Mindy asked. "Yeah!" The others agreed, and then they started to run over to the large pile to look around. While Spongebob was searching around, he smiled as he came across a red crown with diamonds on the top.

"Hey, Patrick, look what I found!" Spongebob called. Patrick ran over to have a look with Spongebob and his eyes started to go huge. "Is that a crown?" he asked.

"It sure is, Pat. Would you like to try it on?" Spongebob asked. Patrick nodded in agreement and with this, Spongebob fit the crown on his head and stepped back to have a look of how it fit, and then he smiled. "It fits perfectly, Pat! You look like a real king." Spongebob commented. Patrick then smiled at this comment, while Squidward and Lily were at another part of the room.

"Wow, this is amazing! I've never seen a room that looked as gorgeous as this." Lily smiled. Squidward could tell that Lily was really enjoying her time at Atlantis so far, and that was good seeing that she said she wanted to see the city like everyone else. Lily noticed something in the treasure and then she bent down to find a necklace with pearls on it. When she put it on, she then started to smile.

"Doesn't this look good?" Lily asked, as she turned to Squidward to see what he thought of it. Squidward found himself a bit wordless since he wasn't sure of what to say. Lily noticed his silence and she was a bit confused at first, but then she started to smile again.

"Oh, I see, Squidward. You're speechless seeing me wearing this, aren't you?" she asked. Squidward nearly jumped at this question and immediately started to shake his head.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" he retorted. Lily then started to walk around Squidward while he watched her on the entire time. "Then what's up with your silence, huh?" Lily asked.

"N-no reason!" Squidward responded. "Don't you think I look pretty with this on?" Lily asked, continuing to tease him. Squidward then started to frown, listening to her teasing.

"This isn't funny, Lily! Stop that!" Squidward snapped. Lily couldn't help laughing to herself; she thought Squidward looked so funny when he was mad. Mindy couldn't help but shake her head as she watched everyone on; she was starting to feel happy that they were the first ones to see the city, since they were enjoying their time here. But then, she looked down to see Plankton waddle over struggling to carry a large gold sceptre with a red jewel in the middle.

"What did you find there, Plankton?" Mindy asked. "Something…that I think…will make me look…superior!" Plankton responded, as he then fell over dropping the sceptre. Mindy then picked it up as Plankton got up rubbing his head.

"You'll need to be careful with things like this. My father doesn't get too happy when anything is broken." Mindy said. She then headed into the room and placed the sceptre back in the treasure pile, and she then looked over at the others.

"Are you guys ready to keep going?" she asked. When the others heard this, they then started to come back over to Mindy. She then turned to see Patrick wearing the crown and couldn't help smiling. "I have to say, Patrick, I didn't notice how well that fits you. I think it'd be better to leave it in here, though." Mindy said. Patrick then sighed in dismay to himself and then headed back to the room to put the others, while Mindy noticed that someone wasn't with them yet.

"Where's Mr Krabs?" she asked. The group then turned to see that Plankton was struggling to pull Mr Krabs out since he was refusing to leave. "Come on, Krabs! You seriously want to get left in here? If that's the case, your eyes must be blocked with coins!" Plankton said, as he was struggling to get Mr Krabs out of there so they could get going.

Noticing this, Spongebob then got an idea. "I know! I always save this in case a situation like this happens." Spongebob said, and then got out a dollar note from his pants pocket and started waving it to get Mr Krabs's attention. "Mr Krabs, over here!" Spongebob called. Mr Krabs then turned to notice Spongebob's dollar note, and immediately scattered over to grab it from him. Mindy watched this on impressed, and then looked down at Spongebob.

"That manages to work every time?" she asked. "Yeah, it does." Spongebob responded. Plankton then came over, since he had been flattened by Mr Krabs while he was scattering out of the treasure room.

"Would you mind watching where you're running, Krabs? You nearly flattened me like a bug!" Plankton called. Watching this, Mindy then turned to the group.

"All right, guys, let's get going to the next stop." Mindy said. They then started to continue before they came to an area outside. "This is a personal favourite of mine. It's the Outdoor Court, where we have all of our sport activities. There are also sport courses, for those athletic enthusiasts." Mindy responded. Sandy was looking at everything, and then she started to have a bright smile.

"Now those courses sound like my style! I love getting a thrill from those extreme activities; I guess you could consider me a bit of a daredevil." Sandy said, as she looked up at Mindy. Mindy then smiled, knowing that Sandy enjoyed activities like this.

"Then this is the place I'd recommend for you, Sandy. There are a lot of things for you to try out, including our Atlantean Extreme Course." Mindy said. The group then gasped from surprise at this, and then Spongebob raised his hand. "Yes, Spongebob?" Mindy asked.

"What's the Atlantean Extreme Course?" Spongebob asked. "Oh, I'd better explain about that. The Atlantean Extreme Course is the toughest and most dangerous course for anyone who wants to try it. The main idea is that a team of two needs to go through the entire course, except that there are a lot of obstacles included, and then back to the start." Mindy explained. Spongebob's eyes then went tiny at this, while Sandy jumped up yelling in excitement.

"Now that sounds like a feat I'd try! What about you, Spongebob? If I did it, would you be willing to be my extreme partner and do it with me?" Sandy asked. Spongebob then turned to Sandy as soon as he heard that, and then he immediately ran over to her with his eyes huge in worry.

"Sandy, you can't go on that course! You might get hurt or anything else worse! That sounds like it might be too dangerous, even for you." Spongebob cried. Sandy then smiled and started happily laughing.

"Oh, Spongebob. Nothing's too dangerous for me. I'm one tough squirrel, and I can take on a lot of dangerous feats." Sandy responded.

"I know. It's just that…I tend to worry a lot, especially about things like that." Spongebob said, looking down. Sandy then smiled softly and placed her hand on Spongebob's shoulder, causing him to look up at her. "That's all right, Spongebob. There's nothing wrong with worrying, but I can assure you that I can take on a lot." Sandy explained. Spongebob then smiled at this, and nodded.

"Thanks, Sandy. I guess I don't remember that I'm a bit tough myself sometimes. After all, we both know what we can match each other at, right?" Spongebob asked, winking at Sandy. The others were watching the two, and then Mindy looked at the group.

"All right, guys. It's time for a stop that I think everyone will love." Mindy said. She started to head off ahead, while the others followed her. Soon, the group came to a room with several rows of seats and a screen showing a particular movie. "This is the Theatre. Here, we show certain movies before they're released anywhere else. Right now, they're playing a movie that's being shown in 4-D." Mindy said.

"What does that mean?" Plankton asked. "That means that certain effects or characters in the movie are animated in a way that they are given the illusion that they are popping out of the screen at the audience as if they were real. Of course, you'll need to wear 4-D glasses to have that effect." Mindy explained. She then handed the group pairs of 4-D glasses for them to put on, and they looked at the screen. On the screen, a person was running and lunged forward as if he was jumping out at the audience. Spongebob immediately screamed seeing this and hid behind Squidward, causing him to look over at Spongebob shaking in fear.

"Don't let him get me!" Spongebob gasped, shaking. Squidward then shook his head and looked down at Spongebob. "Spongebob, he's not going to get you. He's not even real!" Squidward said, pointing at the movie screen.

"I know, but he looked so real! These glasses made me think that he was really there, and that he was coming for me…" Spongebob then started to ramble on, while Squidward rolled his eyes and started to slowly shake his head; this was another one of those things that Squidward considered a marvel as to how he was even able to deal with it.

"All right, guys. Let's get a move on; I'd like to see the last two stops before dinner." Mindy said. The group then headed out of the theatre and then came back out to the hallway. "Okay, we're first going to head to where Plankton asked about. I should remind you guys that the weaponry is under tight security, so that means we need to avoid touching anything that might be dangerous." Mindy explained. The group nodded in agreement, and then they started to head to the room where the weaponry would be. They didn't take long to arrive, where the door was being barricaded by guards and they noticed that Mindy was coming.

"Who's that?" One of the guards asked. "This is Princess Mindy, along with a few guests." Mindy responded. The guards nodded knowing it was Mindy, and then they opened the door to the weaponry room. "Here's the place, guys." Mindy said, and then they headed inside. Inside was numerous tanks along with other different weaponry, and Plankton was stunned seeing all of it.

"Unbelievable… Can you just imagine what could be done with this many weapons?" Plankton asked. "That's exactly what we fear: what could be done if these fell in the wrong hands. So that's why we have all of the weaponry locked in this room; so that no one can use them for the wrong purposes. You guys won't do that, will you? I know that you all can be trusted, but I just want to make sure you know why these shouldn't be tampered with." Mindy explained, as she looked over at the group. The others looked at each other, and then they started to shake their heads.

"Of course not, Mindy. We would never do something like that." Spongebob said. "Yeah. I don't even know to handle one of those yet." Patrick agreed.

"And if anyone does try to take one of these, we'll be the ones to chase them down." Sandy said. Mindy then started to smile as she listened to them; she felt happy that she could trust them.

"Thanks, guys. I know that really matters a lot." Mindy said. With this, the group then exited the weaponry room to make their way to the final step. "This is going to be great, Squidward. We're heading to the place you wanted to see since we started this tour, and I think you won't be disappointed." Mindy said, since she knew that Squidward was looking forward to this. Lily then started to smile, since she knew what Mindy meant.

"Did you hear that, Squidward? We're finally going to see what the Atlantean art is like!" Lily said, excited. Squidward then started to smile as he realised that Lily was right. Soon, the group came to what looked like a dead end and a bucket of blue paint was against the wall.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, as she and Squidward looked up at Mindy. Noticing, Mindy immediately smiled. "I forgot to do the door before we came. I'll fix that." Mindy said. She grabbed the paintbrush that was in the bucket and spread the paint against the wall showing a door.

"This is the place, guys. Welcome to the Hall of Arts and Music." Mindy said. She then opened the door for the group to come in, and they found themselves in a large arena like room with paintings all over the walls and a large sculpture in the middle of the room.

"Can you believe this? This is the largest art collection I've ever seen." Lily smiled, as the group were looking forward. Squidward nodded in agreement; he had never seen this much art in one room. The others were impressed as well, and they were having a look around the rest of the room.

"This is just the first half of the hall. The other half is the one I love visiting." Mindy responded, and she started to go off while the others followed. They soon came to a glass door and had a look through the window. "That's the Music Hall. We have a lot of instruments in here, where we can test them regularly so that they are working properly." Mindy explained.

"Wow. There must be every type of instrument in there!" Spongebob smiled. Squidward and Lily were both stunned as they were looking into the room too; this was definitely going to be the first room they went to tomorrow.

"I'm going to help with dinner. I'll meet you guys in the Dining Hall when you're ready." Mindy said, and she headed out of the hall while the others turned to watch her leave.

"Okay. See you over there, Mindy!" Spongebob responded, as he happily waved to her. He then looked over at Squidward and Lily, who still had their faces pressed against the window. "Hey, are you two all right?" he asked.

"I think we've worked out what we're going to do tomorrow." Squidward responded. A little later, the group arrived at the Dining Hall to see that sure enough, Mindy was waiting for them.

"Hi there, guys. Did you enjoy the tour?" Mindy asked, as the group sat down at the table. "Yeah, we did. This is a great place, Mindy. I'm surprised that no one else has found it yet." Spongebob said.

"Well, I'm glad you're the first ones who came. And I'm really happy you're enjoying your stay here; I have to agree that this is a great city." Mindy replied. She then looked over at the others and asked "I think you all got an idea of what you'd like to do tomorrow, huh?"

"I know for sure where we'll be heading." Lily said, as she and Squidward looked over at each other. "That's great. What about the rest of you?" Mindy asked.

"I think I'll try a shot at the Outdoor Court, and Spongebob can be my stunt partner." Sandy said, and she looked over at Spongebob to make sure that he would agree. Spongebob started to shake, but then he started laughing nervously with an equally nervous smile.

"Sure thing, Sandy." he responded. "How about you, Patrick?" Mindy asked.

"I don't know. What are you planning to do tomorrow?" Patrick asked. Mindy had some thought to herself, and then she smiled. "I think I'm going to have a look of what new movie is previewing, and have a look around the city to see if everything is under control. You can help me if you'd like, Patrick." Mindy said.

"Okay." Patrick responded, a bright smile suddenly appearing. "How about you two?" Mindy asked, looking over at Mr Krabs and Plankton.

"I don't think you need to ask about him. But as for me, I'd like to have a look at the weaponry you have in this place; it certainly seems like it could use someone to keep an eye on it." Plankton responded.

"Actually, we prefer if no one is in there. So, I think that might be off-limits for you, Plankton. You can tag along with Mr Krabs if you want, though." Mindy explained. Mr Krabs and Plankton looked at each other for a few seconds, and then they looked away with their arms crossed.

"What's going on with them?" Mindy asked, as she looked at Spongebob. "I'm not sure about that, either." Spongebob responded, as he started to scratch his head in confusion; he could never work out what the problem was with them either.

That night, the group started to make their way to their rooms. "That was a great tour. I can't believe we got to have a look at everything." Spongebob smiled, as he and Sandy were heading to their room.

"Me neither, Spongebob. This place is certainly impressive, and I'm also glad that Mindy trusts us; since we're the first people here, I guess she wasn't sure of what we would be like. But I'm glad that she likes all of us." Sandy explained.

"Yeah, it's great that we all get along well." Spongebob agreed. At their room, Gary and Michelle were both asleep; they had both been like that since the tour started.

It didn't take the group long to head to sleep; this was going to a great stay for all of them.


End file.
